Outsider at Ouran
by KizunaCho
Summary: New person. New member. New feelings. Maybe, even, new love? Being related to Kyouya. Fun? Or not fun? Keeping secrets from every one. What will happen when ouran gets a new student. Pairings: oc x ? DISCONTINUED... NEW VERSION OUT!
1. Character Info

Outsider at Ouran

I DO NOT OWN OURAN!!! XDXD I WISH THOUGH!!!!!

Character info

**Name:** Takomi Michiko

**Sex: **I dunno a llama??? XD your a GIRL! A** GIRL**

**Age**:16

**Family: They** are kinda DEAD (A/n: I know...sniff so sad) Cousin: Kyouya

What you look like: You have long blue hair past your shoulders and dark purple eyes like Haruhi's-but their dark purple(duh). Your pretty short but taller then Haruhi. On normal days you wear a t-shirt and baggy pants.

Likes: Mostly sweets

Dislike: Stupid people(you'll see whom) and the colour PINK

Past: Your parents moved to America before you were born. You practically lived there all your life. You take trips to Japan to visit your family. Your mom and dad are really busy, they go on a lot of business trips. 3 months ago your parents went on a business trip and their plane crashed and you know they died (A/n: WAHHH SO SAD!! T.T ...lol sorry) Of course now you have no family, so you'll be living outside on the streets...LOL jk jk ...well you have no family in AMERICA so you decided to go to Japan to live with your cousin, Kyouya. Of course you all know Kyouya's rich. Guess what? You are too, just as rich as Kyouya. (A/n: o.O I WANNA BE RICH TOO . )

Personality: You like to read, draw and sometimes sing (when no ones around) Some people might think that your snobby because you don't talk to much. You don't have that many friends. You can be nice when you get to know them, and if your annoyed you get violent. Also, If you know them really really really well you can get PRETTY annoying (A/n: LIKE MEEEEEEEEE:P)

OKIE!! RATE AND MASSAGE!! I MEAN MESSAGE!! XDXD


	2. Time to start school!

Emmy-teme: Oi, dobe Kishumi…haha I hacked you!! But for good editing reasons. I didn't change any content but tweaked the grammar a bit. You can't kill me for obvious reasons. As for the readers having a hard time decoding Kishy's grammar, I'll save your time from flaming her. Got it??

Disclaimer: Kishumi doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club. Period.

**Chapter 1: TIME TO START SCHOOL!!!**

Before that, just to make sure:

"TALKING"

_Thinkin_

(Me talking)

Actions

OK HAI, START!

* * *

Sigh. _'It's_ _the first day of school and I'm in a dress, oh how I despise dresses. My strict no-ruffles rule has been ignored yet again,'_ she thought to herself, toddling out of the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she looked…no wait! Staring at the yellow big puffy dress, she wearily glared, '_Whoever made these things had no sense in style and not to mention colour blind…eek…'_ About five long minutes went by, still blinking at it, she huffed in frustration.

"Shit…I don't wanna wear a stupid dress," she muttered while her fingers massaged her temples.

_That's it! _

_I'm not gonna wear this ugly dress._ Dumping back the dress on her bed, she stomped out of her bedroom and tip-toed to her cousin's room. Wait! Why was she tip-toeing? He had gone to school already!

Opening his door, she instantly saw a BOY'S school uniform folded neatly on top of his bed. An idea formed in her head in a whim.

_Hn. He must have known I'd dump the dress in three seconds flat. Oh well whatever…thanks couz,_ she stripped out of her sleeping clothes and slowly slipped into a pair slacks and eased on a polo shirt. The whole thing fitted perfectly on her like a glove.

_It's a good thing that I have a flat chest…I kinda like it…who the hell am I kidding!_ she mentally screamed. She appeared just like a boy though only one thing. Her hair. "Shit, do I have to cut my hair!!???" she nervously ran her fingers through, feeling each blue strand. The first day of school and nothing to wear…except…well it was either that ugly yellow trash or a normal outfit! She had to decide this quick!

"Hn. It'll grow back," she ran back to her room and grabbed a pair of scissors from her drawer.

She took her hair and with a long, stifling snip…her beautiful long blue hair was gone, well not really gone but, short. Soon, several long locks of blue completely covered the sink. A bit of time went by as she tried to even up her short strands of hair. Pulling out some hair gel and a comb, she styled her hair for a boyish look—nothing too complicated like some people. Some hair covered her eyes while some unruly strands stuck out here and there. (A/N: If you want to see how she looks like check out my account page and lookie!)

Finally she looked good.

_I look pretty hot if I do say so myself, I'd date me if I wasn't the same person…I look so tasty, I know it. If I were a boy, I'd dig me. I would KILL for me, I really would. I am so worth it._

…_heh, I sound like a fan girl or a gay bi who's attracted to himself. Well time to go to get going. _(A/n: By the way it was 7:35 when she woke up Kyouya goes to school early cause of the host club, and school starts at 8)

Climbing down the spiral stairs and through the front doors, she quickly got inside the parked limo. (A/N: OOO LIMO!!!!) When finally driving near the school, she cringed at the sight of the school building looming closer. It was pink…who would be insane enough to paint their school PINK! Well her cousin's. Typical. "Ughhh…pink," her eye twitched in disgust.

She felt the vehicle slowing down and eventually stopping in front of the main entrance. "Mistress Takomi, we are here," droned the limo driver. Then he slipped out of the car and briskly opened the door for the said heiress.

"Thanks," Takomi said with a smile. (A/n: SMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE SMILE SMILE SMIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEIEIEIEIEI...sorry I'm drinking PONTA YAY I WUV U PONTA OR IS IT PONTO..ponta..ponto...potato..potato..LOL SAME SPELING!!! HHAHAHAHA…lol sorry…ahem… continue.)

"Mistress Takomi," the driver called out, "I'll be here at three to pick you up, as for Master Kyouya… he has to decide if he will be riding home with us or not."

"Okay, I'll see you then." She avoided to be in his range of sight since seemed like he hadn't noticed her wearing a boy's school uniform. Watching the limo leave, the bell rang. 'I'm late already…this is gonna be one heck of a day...' While walking absent-mindly trying to find the principal's office, she bumped into someone. "AH! Gomen, I wasn't watching where I wa- Kyouya??"

She tilted her head to the side a little and blinked in question. "Ah, Takomi, I see you've finally arrived. You're wearing the uniform I left on the bed for you," he said while scribbling something down on his mini notebook.

"Yeah…about that…umm I don't really want to wear that ugly puffy dress. Me and puffy don't mix nicely, if you know what I mean." Staring at him for five seconds (seemingly for eternity!) she cried out, "OKAY!!! TAKE ME TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!!!! – ONWARD!!!!!" Pointing at a random direction, and posing, Takomi waited for an answer. "Takomi, the office is-" he pushed her finger to the left, "There."

Silence endued.

Blink blink.

Twitch twitch.

''RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!! …Okay then…ONWARD dimwitted assistant!!!!'' Taking a step forward she froze. "Kyouya…"

He turned his head to look at her, "Nervous, aren't you??" He smirked at the visible blush on her cheeks.

"SHUT UP!! IM ONLY NERVOUS BE-CA-USE…uhhh…BECAUSE!! YEA! BECAUSE THAT'S WHY!!!!'' Bobbing her head up and down while crossing her arms, she seemed right.

Kyouya scoffed. "Sure. Okay then, let's go before both of us are late." Forcibly, he yanked Takomi towards the office.

"E…e…exscuse me…umm Miss…uhh—"

"Miss. Ponto," the lady replied (A/n: I DUNNO IF THE PRINCIPAL'S NAME IS A BOY OR GIRL...ehhe...tell me if you know!!!--LOL PONTO)

Takomi stifled her hysterical laughter. "I just got enrolled here and I want to get my schedule." Fidgety, she poked her two index fingers together, blushing cutely.

"Oh yes…yes of course!! You're so cuuute!! I wish my son was like you, you look like such a good boy!!" Miss. Ponto cried. She handed her the class schedule and shooed her off to class. She glanced and it was like this:

1. English

2. Socials Studies/History

3. Physical Ed.

4. Art

5. Science

6. Home Ec.

7. French

8. Math

"Ne ne, Kyouya…do I have any classes with you??" Takomi asked politely.

He scanned her schedule and glared at the piece of paper, "Yeah. All of them." And went back to writing stuff in his notebook.

_I swear, if he wrote one more word in that stupid book of his, I'm going to kill him!_ she fumed in her head while anime sweat dropping.

"Takomi," her head shot up. "Nani-yo Kyouya??"

He smiled, "I want you to meet me at the third music room after your last class ok?? There are some people I want you to meet."

Twitch. "SURE THING KYOUYA I'LL GO!! DONT WORRY, I'LL FIND IT NO PROBLEM!!" she shouted sarcastically.

But her cousin was naïve. "That's all settled, I'm going ahead. See you in class."

Walking ahead of her, Takomi sighed. She was secretly and mentally thinking up of many gruesome ways to dismember him. _One day, Kyouya, one day…_

Following to where he went, she opened the door. The teacher feigned a warning/questioning look that clearly implied: who the hell are you. Casually, Takomi informed the teacher that she or He was a new student.

"CLASS CLASS!! PAY ATTENTION!!" The teacher yelled. "We have a new student, his name is…uhh…what was your name again?" All of the students sweat dropped. Takomi smirked.

_'I_ _better make a good impression, and sound like a boy…gyaa…'_ "My name is Takomi Michiko, I came from America and moved here to Japan not too long ago. I hope I will get to know each and every one of you very well." Giving them a cute smile, squeals were heard. _'Heh, I'm such a natural actor that sometimes I even scare myself…f'_

"Okie-dokie then!!! TAKOMI!! Take aseat next to…there!!'' The teacher pointed to the empty seat near the window.

Class was boring. Boring. BORING. BORING, and guess WHAT…(A/n: I dunno llama??) BORING!!

_I already know all of this stuff! After all I did transfer from America. The first two classes went by quick. In one of my classes some girls asked me if I was single. I just had to say "Of course." Stupid honesty. And don't forget the cute smile and the little part where I said: "'Hmm...what if I was? Are you going to ask me out?" Of course the girl blushed and squealed. I'd take that as a yes. This whole boy thing is working…rather too well. Hn. Whatever. _

The third music room was hard to find or was she too lazy to look…hn.

While walking in the halls, Takomi caught sight of some girls passing by. They were chatting, squealing and blushing. _Hn, I guess ill ask them where the room is, I'm too lazy to look._ Walking up to them she murmured a, "Hey." Instantly, they turned and blushed. Half of the people in the school already knew Takomi as the new "pretty-boy."

"H-hey Ta..Takomi-kun…" one stuttered.

"Do you know where I can find the third music room?" she asked them, cocking her head a little.

"A..ahumm…I…it's that way." One of the girls pointed shakily to the right. There, she could see a door with a sign that said THIRD MUSIC ROOM. She had passed right by it. Idiot. "A—ahah… silly me I must of missed it. Thank you very much, I'll see you later."

"N…no problem."

Walking. Walking. Walking.

Open.

Flowers.

Flowers?

_What the fu—_

"WHAT THE HELL! KYOUYA IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Takomi screamed at the top of her lungs and ran up to her "oh so lovely" cousin, and—

**WHACK!**

GASP!

Silence.

"Baka dobe! Usurakatonchi! You overgrown prick! You…PRICK! I'll punch you so hard you'd wind up in a fucking coma! PRICK!"

Silence.

"Geez."

Walk. Walk.

Open.

**SLAM.**

Kyouya plainly stood touching the spot on his cheek where Takomi had slapped him.

"Well, that went exactly as I planned," he told to the others.

"Ne ne, Kyou-chan daijobu? Who was that? And why did he slap you?" Honey asked while tugging on Kyouya's sleeve.

"I'm fine. That was my cousin, Takomi Michiko. He… is always like that. Don't worry he's really nice once you get to know him." Kyouya reassured to all of them.

"But he called you a dumbass, Kyouya-chan," Honey whined.

"He always does. Any second now, he'll be back in five…four…three…two…one…" Just then the door burst open, and there stood…Takomi. With a frown. She silently walked up to Kyouya and— (A/n: OMG SHOULD I STOP!!! nah!) gave him a big hug. Well of course he knew that Takomi was really a girl, but the others thought that…

Takomi was gay. Not the happy gay type…the…gay, I-want-some-boys gay. "Gomen na sai, Kyouya-nii san, you know me." She released him and then turned and looked at the crowd. "Ehehe…gomen…sorry for that it's just—" _Don't admit that you're a control freak! "_–uh…Anyway! My name is Takomi Michiko! It;s nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends!"

She haplessly scratched the back of her head.

Silence.

"Uhh…"

Blink blink.

"Are you **GAY?"** Hikaru and Kaoru yelled in unison.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Don't be so rude!" Tamaki admonished. Thus they began to quarrel.

"Ne ne, Takomi-chan! Lets go eat cake!" Honey said, while tugging at her sleeve.

-----TAKOMI'S POV------

I heard someone call my name. Then I felt something tug on my sleeve. "Huh?" A small blonde kid was clinging onto me! "Hi? What can I do for you? Umm…"

"MY NAME'S HONEY!"

No shit…I could've guessed that. What a drag. I'm dumb.

"Takomi-chan let's go eat cake with Mori!" Honey exclaimed.

''Uhmmm…'' I was about to say no. HE'S SO CUTE!! NO CALM DOWN! MUST NOT GIVE INTO…CUTENESS…UUUGHHH…I'M A BOY NOW! A BOY!!...UGHHHHH NOOOOOO!! SAY NO THANKS PLEASE!! NOOOOOOOO!!!" '

"Sure! But maybe later! Thanks Honey-senpai!" I waved my hand frantically at him.

"LATER THEN! PROMISE?" Honey said while pointing to me.

"O…ok then…" All of the host club members stared at me in pure shock. Hell, I could get used to this.

"Hey so that means…you can be nice!" Two twins surrounded me on both sides. "Yea.."

"The name's Hikaru and that's Kaoru! So you're the new heartthrob!" the one called Hikari chirped. I…I…can't tell them apart. I took three steps back and studied both of them. One had his hair pushed to the left and the other had his pushed to the right. I could that their voices were different. HAH! I got it now! I can tell them apart. But now I just have to figure out who was who.

"Takomi."

"Huh?? Ah, Kyou-Kyou? Nani desu ka?"

"AHAHA KYOU-KYOU!! KYOUYA, are you GAY TOO!? AHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAH," guffawed an older blonde.

-----Normal POV------

"Uhammmmm...and you are??" Takomi asked, referring to the dumb blonde.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Well I AM THE ALMIGHTY TAMAKI SO-" '

"I'm Haruhi," she saw a 'boy' with brown hair and big eyes. He appeared just like a girl. Then she did the next stupidest thing—by opening her big mouth. "Haruhi, are YOU a girl?"

Silence.

Stare.

Anime sweating.

STARE.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...LOOK A FLYING Chair!" Tamaki said pointing up in the air which was basically nothing.

"What the hell... You know, these guys are idiots. Kyou, why do you hang out with them?" Kyouya glared at Takomi and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "Because they make good money."

"Uhh…coolio? Alrighty, lets start over. Hi! I'm Takomi Michiko! What are your names???

The world would never be the same for all of them.

* * *

A/N: AND THERE IT ENDS!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! PLEASE R+R - - - ILL UPDATE SOON! And it took me such al loooooong time to write this. 2 HOURSS!! XDXD lol kk later…

Emmy-teme: No wonder it was such a mess to begin with. Two hours?? Well I'm done editing…this is a fixed chapter…chapter 2 will be edited some time soon.

A/N: Ja! Matta Ashita!

Emmy-teme: Wakatteru… donde esta es banyos? Hahah… Ja.


	3. I wanna join!

_''Uhammmmm...and you are??'' you asked referring to the dumb blonde. ''Me? Well I AM THE ALMIGHT TAMAKI SO-'' ''Im Haruhi'' You saw a ''boy'' with brown hair and big eyes. He looked just like a girl. Then you did the stupidest thing. ''Haruhi are you a girl?''_

_Silence_

_Stare_

_Anime sweating_

_STARE_

_''UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...LOOK A FLYING Chair!'' Tamaki said pointing up in the air. ''What the hell...you know...you guys are idiots...Kyou-Kyou, why do you hang out with them??'' Kyouya looked at Takomi and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. ''Because they make good money'' ''Uhh... okay then, lets start over. Hi! im Takomi Michiko! What are your names???_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I FINALLY OWN OURAN I BOUGHT ITWITH MY ALLOWENCE:) ...**

**FINE I DONT!!! T.T ok onward!! XD lol**

* * *

''He-loooo???'' Takomi asked the host club with questioning eyes. ''Yo? Anyone there?? ... OMG LOOK HARUHI'S WEARING A MINI SKIRT!!!'' ''WHERE!?!?!?''Tamaki asked while looking around. Haruhi whacked him behind the head. ''Pervert'' Haruhi mumbled. ''SO!!!! YOU GUYS!!! WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES!! GEEZ HOW HARD IS IT TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF!?!?!'' Takomi practicly screamed in thier ears.

''Im Haruhi'' -nice to meet you (A/n: the thingys after thier names are what Takomi says to them)

''Mori''-hello

''HONEY!''-ahaha..hi

''Hikaru!''-...hi

''Kaoru''- Hello

'' Ahem...AND IM THE ALMIGHTY TAMAKI SO-'' -Whatever...

''Soooooo... what is this place like a club or something??'' Takomi asked. ''Yes, we.are.the.HOST CLUB!!!'' Tamaki said while pumping his fist into the air. ''Oohh... I see very...interesting...'' Takomi replied with every word dripping with sarcasim. ''So what? do you like so here??'' Takomi asked while looking around the place. ''We entertain women, to make them happy!'' Hikaru and Kaoru said. ''Uh-huh...so your like flirting with them?''

_Nod Nod_

''Then the club is for boys only right?''

_Nod Nod_

''Then why is Haruhi here? Shes not a **he**, shes a **her**''

_Silence_

''People, I need an answer...''

_SIGH_

''Kyou-kyou why is Haruhi here?''

_Silence_

''DONT TELL HIM MOM!! HES NOT SUPOSED TO KNOW!!! IF HE DID HELL WRECK EVERYTHING AND HARUHI WONT BE WITH US ANYMO-'' Tamaki was cut off my Takomi saying. ''**MOM**!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! KYOUYA ARE YOU REALLY GAY OH-MY-GOSH!! AHAHAHAHAHAH'' Takomi was rolling on the floor laughing with tears in her eyes.

_Stare_

''Takomi, you know im not gay and eve if I was i wouldnt marry this person.'' Kyouya said reffering to Tamaki. Takomi stoped laughing and regaind her composure quickly and calmed down. ''Ahem...r..right.. I knew that...'' Takomi said. ''So? why **is** she here??'' ''It's because she owes money, she broke someting and she had to pay for it by working in the host club.'' Kyouya said bluntly. ''RiiiiIIIiiiIIIiiiIIIiiiIIIIiiiIIIiiightttt...hehe...poor Haruhi, working with boys all day!!!'' Takomi said while giveing her a tight hug, makeing Haruhi blushed alittle. Tamaki looked shocked, everyone else did too, besides Kyouya, know that it was an act and that she was a girl too. And Mori-sempai because...yea... Tamaki grabed Haruhi from Takomi and said '' DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!! SHE DOSENT EVEN KNOW YOU!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!!!'' The twins nodded, agreeing with thier king. Takomi looked awe struck, and pretended to be dissapointed. ''Awwww! I was just giving her a hug thats all!! Why are you jelous?? Oh I know! Do u want a hug too??'' Takomi said with sarcasim and delight. She stepped closer towards Tamaki and Haruhi. ''NOOOO I DONT WANT HUGS!'' Tamaki let go of Haruhi and hid behind his ''Mother'' ''Mom, your cousin is scary'' Kyouya just iggnored Tamaki and wrote somthing in his book. ''Hey...if Kyouya's your mom...an im his cousin...that makes me your...uh...wait for it...wait...THAT MAKES ME YOUR COUSIN IN-LAW!!'' Takomi said while pointed her finger accusingly at Tamaki. ''WHAT!! NUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! THIS CANT BE!!!'' Tamaki said dramaticly, and went to his _''corner of woe'' _''AHAHA!! BELIVE IT!'' Takomi said with showing the victory sign, (A/n: LOL NARUTO BELIVE IT! XD lol)

''Uh... Komi-chan! Komi-chan! Lets eat cake now!'' Honey said while pulling her hand. ''Okay..okay..lets eat cake then...''Takomi said.

**---Hikaru and Kaoru's P.O.V---**

''Wow he beet Tono...amazing, we never thought of the day...''

''MooooOOoooTHER!!!!'' We called, as we walked towards our ''Mom''

''Yes?'' he said.

''Lets make Takomi join out club!''

''Ill think about it she has to choose too'' he replied.

''OKAY! HAAAAARUUUHIIIIIII!!!!!''

We started to walk towards Haruhi.

**---Normal P.O.V---**

''HAAAAARUUUHIIIIII!!!!!'' Hikaru and Kaoru called for her. They started talking about random things..

''Komi-chan! HERES YOUR CAKE DESU!'' Honey said while handing over a piece of strawberry cake towards Takomi. ''Ahh.. hai! Arigato! Honey-sempai.'' Takomi said. ''Ne, ne Komi-chan, how do you know im a sempai??'' Honey asked while getting another piece of cake for himself. ''Ah...well im not sure, it justs seem right...but..are you a senior??'' ''AH! Yup! I am!'' Honey replied with a mouth-full of cake. Mori just stared.Sat and stared. (A/n: -.-'' HE HAS NO LIFE! .. LIKE ME! 3)

About and hour past and Takomi got to spend some time with every one even Tamaki. (A/n: lol im lazy today!)

''Well, looks like we have to get ready for the club to open.'' Tamaki said. ''Well then, thats my cue to leave!'' Takomi said getting up from her chair and walked to the door. When she was about to open it. Kyouya said, ''Takomi, I know what your thinking, and the answer is yes.'' Everyone was confused. Takomi smirked, ''Okay then if it okay with you guys..'' ''WAH!?!?!'' everyone said, but Kyoua and Mori. ''Guess what guys im gonna join the host club!'' Takomi said with a smile. ''REALLY!?!? YAY!! KOMI-CHAN!! WE CAN EAT CAKE TOGETHER EVERY DAY AT EVERY HOUR AND EVER MONTH OF EVERY YEAAARR!!! YAY!! YAY KOMI-CHAN!!!!'' Honey said while jumping into the air several times.

**_Sweat drop_**

**_Anime fall_**

''Ahaha..sure of cource Honey-sempai, of cource!'' Takomi said while restraining herself from laughing. ''Is it okay with everyone??''

_Silence_

''YAH!'' -Honey

Nod-Mori (A/n: OMG SAY SOMETING!!! . )

''Yes'' -Haruhi

''Sure'' -Twins

''Hn.''-Kyouya

Everyone looks towards thier king. ''Okay, I guess its alright'' Tamaki said while giving up with a sigh. ''YEA!!! IM IN THE HOST CLUB!!!Uh...I mean...good...when do I start? _cough cough''_

* * *

YAY!! **ANOTHER** CHAPTER!!

R+RAWSOME!!!

LOL PLZ PLZ PLZ :)

I need 5 reviewrs more until i post up the new chapter:) LOL XD

JA!

-Kishumi-


	4. First Day, of my new 'Job'

_''Well, looks like we have to get ready for the club to open.'' Tamaki said. ''Well then, thats my cue to leave!'' Takomi said getting up from her chair and walked to the door. When she was about to open it. Kyouya said, ''Takomi, I know what your thinking, and the answer is yes.'' Everyone was confused. Takomi smirked, ''Okay then if it okay with you guys..'' ''WAH!?!?!'' everyone said, but Kyoua and Mori. ''Guess what guys im gonna join the host club!'' Takomi said with a smile. ''REALLY!?!? YAY!! KOMI-CHAN!! WE CAN EAT CAKE TOGETHER EVERY DAY AT EVERY HOUR AND EVER MONTH OF EVERY YEAAARR!!! YAY!! YAY KOMI-CHAN!!!!'' Honey said while jumping into the air several times._

_Sweat drop_

_Anime fall_

_''Ahaha..sure of cource Honey-sempai, of cource!'' Takomi said while restraining herself from laughing. ''Is it okay with everyone??''_

_Silence_

_''YAH!'' -Honey_

_Nod-Mori _

_''Yes'' -Haruhi_

_''Sure'' -Twins_

_''Hn.''-Kyouya_

_Everyone looks towards thier king. ''Okay, I guess its alright'' Tamaki said while giving up with a sigh. ''YEA!!! IM IN THE HOST CLUB!!!Uh...I mean...good...when do I start? cough cough''_

_

* * *

_

Okie! Hello everybody! tis I the amazing! KISHUMI! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!...Ahem..anyways i hope your enjoying my story,for now.BWAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!! lol..anyways...HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

**Disclaimer: Member I do NOT own ouran because I suck :( boo hoo LOL XDXD**

YAY!! ONWARD!!...

* * *

''Well, you can start today..I guess'' Tamaki said quite un-sure of himself. ''Okay then!'' Takomi said with delight. ''What is the theme today tono??'' Hikaru and Kaoru asked. ''The theme today will be_, DRAMATIC PAUSE _MUSIC!'' Takmaki said with utter idiotic-ness(A/n: LOL! I dont even think thats a word oh well!)

_Silence_

''Music, huh?'' Takomi said, while placeing her hand on her chin.''Are we gonna really do music? Because thats a hard one we should do something more simple, ohh.. maybe like..um...winter?'' Takomi requested. ''Winter?'' All of the host club members asked. (Besides Kyouya and Mori..A-DUH!) ''Yea..like we can decorate the room to look like its cold, and maybe get some fake snow and snowmans, then when you guys open the door, instead if rose peteals maybe even white snow, including some cold winter air aswell. Someting along that line or, I DUNNO! ahaha..maybe we should just do music...its your guys's choice anyways..ahahah..'' Scratching the back of her head she moved back slowly towards her cousin. Kyouya. ''HEY! THAT SOUND LIKE A GOOD IDEA!! AND WE CAN HAVE HOT CHOCOLATE AND MARSHMALLOWS AND CAKE! AN-'' Honey was cut off by the twins saying, ''Yea! Yea! that idea is **WAY BETTER** than Tonos!'' (A/n: If you didint kow 'Tono' meand lord or king) They said while nodding thier heads rapidly. Tamaki went to his corner sulking. ''Ne ne Takashi? how does that sound?'' Honey asked his quiet companion. ''Uh.'' He answered REALLY bluntly. ''YAY! Me and Takashi agree woth Komi-chans idea!!'' Honey said while waving his hands rapidly in the air and jumping. ''HAAAARU-CHAN!! Do you agree with Komi-chans idea?'' The cute lolita type asked Haruhi. ''Ahaha...sure I do,lets got with that...'' Haruhi answered back to her sempai. ''So, that makes...5 people taht agree with Takomi's idea!! AND WE SAY THAT WE DO APPROVE!!!! Takomi! Were going to do the WINTER THEME!!!!'' Hikaru and Kaoru said, while giving her a thumbs up and a wink. ''Ano...how about we ask Takmaki-san, ne? H..he is the king after all right??'' Takomi suggested, feeling bad for the 'King' sulking in the corner. Tamaki stood up walked stright to Takomi and said...I HATE YOU! lol JK JK! ''Thank you for careing but! I think that your idea is better than mine anyways!'' Looking like this o.0. Takomi agreed. ''Okay! LETS START!'' Tamaki said while pointing his finger towards Kyouya his Mommy! (A/n: LOL I couldent help it!!) ''Kyouya, get all the things ready! Hikaru Kaoru get all the outfits!'' Tamaki said. Takomi and Haruhi got dragged away by Honey, and eating cake.

_--The Host Club Is Now Open--_

**--Takomi's Pov--**

''Wow! look at all the snow in here!'' you hear one girl say. ''Its looks just like the real thing! Ooo! I cant wait to see what the hosts will look like'' ''Yea! Also I heard that the club got a new member...i wonder what type is he...also who he is..'' ''Look! Loook! here they come!'' I could hear sqweels all around. ''OMG!! LOOK LOOK! TAMAKI SEMPAI LOOKS GOOD IN ANYTHING HE WEARS!! EEEE HES SO HANDSOME!!!!'' HONEY-SEMPAI IS SO CUTE LOOK AT HIS EAR-MUFFS!!'' OMG OMG OMG!! HIKARU AND KAORU ARE WEARING THE SAME THINGS! I CANT TELL THEM APART!!!'' '' KYOUYA LOOKS SO SMART!!'' ''MORI-SEMPAI!!!! OVER HERE!! MORI-SEMPAII!!!! 'Wow...so this is how its gonna sound ever single day...sheesh..dont they get annoyed? Also, how can Kyouya stand this, i know he likes it when its quiet...' You thought as you peeked through the door, making it sqweek a little. You sighed and put your back against the wall, waiting. You looked at your scarf around you neck, it was purple and black. Of cource its was the winter theme, you had to wear winter stuff. You wore a loose, but not too loose black jacket, and your purple and black scarf. Also, you wore some snow pants, the were black. The on your feet you had some black boots and you wore black gloves. Geez..i wear lots of black. _sigh. _The only thing that wasent black was part of your scarf, your eyes and or cource you blue hair, that stood out the most. You heard some whispers behind the door, you knew what was goning to happpen next.

_FLASHBACK_

_''Takomi! If your going to join the host club we have to introduce you to all the BE-U-TI-FULL ladies, not like we did with Haruhi, we didint introduce her at all, they just...figured out themselves! BUT THIS TIME WERE GONNA INTRODUCE YOU!! MAKE A BIG ENTRANCE AND DAZZLE ALL THE LADIES!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!'' Tamaki said while laughing. ''Huh?? what did you say sorry, i wasent listening...'' You replied while turning away from Honey and is oh-so-wonderful cakes. Tamaki went stright to his corner nd sulcked. ''IM JUST KIDDING... just kidding...sigh...ok ok introduce me to all the BEU-TI-FILL ladies...do whatever you wish.'' You said with sarcasim in every word._

_FLASH BACK END!!!! WHEEE!!!! ..._

**---Still Takomi's POV---**

Geez...how do i get myself into these things...oh,well. heh..i wonder how they will react when they figure out that im really a girl. I kow Kyou-Kyou knows. duh hes my cousin after all. I was going to tell Haruhi if the twins didint barge in and take her away. Bleh..im so booored, how long does it take to introduce one person. You heard Your name being called, quickly standing up you dusted the invisible dirt off your clothes. You waited for the door to open, when it did you took a step into the light(A/n: LOL step into the light, follow it! LOL XD) You smiled and said, ''Welcome, I hope you dont mind me helping the host club for a while do you?'' You gave them a sexy smile. Sqweels could be heard from the crowd of girls.

**--Normal POV--**

''Welcome, I hope you dont mind me helping the host club for a while do you?'' Takomi asked then gave all the girls a sexy smile. You heard Kyouya ask,''Who would like to desegnate Takomi to be thier host?'' A whole bunch of girls shot up thier hands and crowded Kyouya. After a while Takomi were sitting at a table surrounded by girls, drinking hot chocolate. Takomi, was being asked a whole bunch of questions like 'How did you get int the host club?' Blah..blah..blah. All the other hosts were doing a good job, but Takomi did even better especially when she did this...

**--Takomi POV--**

''Well..'' you were about to answer yet another question but she got interuppted but a shreek. ''Ahh! Ow! I burned my tounge while drinking my hot coco! Ow it hurts!'' You looked at where the voce came from and saw that it was none other that one of your costomers. 'WHT SHOULD I DO WHAT SHOULD I DO!...I KNOW!' quicky getting out ofyour trance you walked to the girl (A/n: Lets call her Mitsu) ''Ne, Mutshu-chan are you okay!?!'' You ask. ''My..my tounge i think i burned it..'' She said. You took a hold of her chin and made her face turn towards yours. ''Then, maybe..i should check if our okay...'' You said while getting closer to her mouth. Mitsu blushed tomato red, when she figured out what you were doing. About an two inches away from her mouth and your mouth, she pulled away rapidly while getting out of her chair and fainted. She would of landed on the ground but you cought her just in time in your arms. Then you realized that, everyone was looking at you. Some of the other girls at the different tables blushed at you holding Mitsu in your arms. ''Uh...I think we should get her to a doctor'' you said. Mitsu was still red.

_Stare_

''Uhhh..'' You looked at everybody. You walked toward the nearest couch and set her down, then went back to your post.

**FAST FORWARD**

''Ja ne!! matta Ashita!! Bye!! See you tomorrow!'' Takomi said while waving to the last poeople. ''KOMI-CHAN! KOMI-CHAN! YOU DID A GOOD JOB TODAY!!'' Honey-said while jumping up and down. ''Yes,yes you did an wonderful job! keep up the good work!'' Tamaki said. ''Yea! YEA! You may even be as good as us!..ALMOST!'' Hikaru and Kaoru said. ''Ahaha..yea...so...are we done know?'' ''Yes, in fact we are'' Kyouya said while pushing up his glasses. ''Okay then! Kyou-Kyou! LETS GO HOME!'' Takomi exclamed pointing towards the door. ''Okay then.Lets go'' Kyouya said as he was leaving the room. ''Uhh.. JA NE! MATTA ASHITA! See ya tomorrow you guys!!'' Takomi called as she ran to catch up with her cousin.

**FASTFORWARD TO THE CAR **

''So, Takomi, when are you going to tell them that your a girl?'' Kyouya asked while writing somthing in his notebook. ''Uhh.. soon..soon..maybe tomorow. But-do you thing that they will still like me when they figure out that im a girl?'' Takomi asked while looking out of the window. ''Dont worry about that now, i dont think that they would mind. Because Haruhi is there also, she would probably help you out.'' Kyouya replied calmly. ''Uh..okay..''Takomi said feeling slightly nervous. 'Hm. Takomi, you never know what will happen when they find out that your a girl. Maybe, you can fall in love...nah..' Kyouya thought while smirking to himself.Tomorrow was going to be a loong day.

* * *

LOL WOW! THAT TO ME LIKE.. 2 HOUS TO WRITE!! lol i duunno im guessing wel... yea...i dont care is i dont have 5 more reviews but yea.. i feel nice... and also i need around... 5-7 more reviws!! XPXP TILL I UPDATE!! lol yea... OK

R+R!! JA NE MATTA!

-Kishumi-


	5. Your a WHAT!

_''So, Takomi, when are you going to tell them that your a girl?'' Kyouya asked while writing something in his notebook. ''Uhh.. Soon, soon. Maybe tomorrow. But-do you thing that they will still like me when they figure out that im a girl?'' Takomi asked while looking out of the window. ''Don't worry about that now, I don't think that they would mind. Because Haruhi is there also, she would probably help you out.'' Kyouya replied calmly. ''Uh, okay. ''Takomi said feeling slightly nervous. 'Hm. Takomi, you never know what will happen when they find out that your a girl. Maybe, you can fall in love...nah..' Kyouya thought while smirking to himself. Tomorrow was going to be a loong day._

* * *

YOSH! STATIMASHITA! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY DEAR ONEE-SAMA! J SHE GOT INTO A CAR Accident!! L BUT SHES OKAY NOW!! Heh...heh… im probably pissing her off now. If she's reading she going to kill me Meh… OK ONWARD! 

**DISCLAMER!!!!! ME NO OWN OURAN!!!!! **

* * *

**---In your room Takomi's POV---**

I wonder what I should do?? Should I tell them that im a girl? Or just keep it a secret from them, and let them figure it out by themselves… UGGGGGHHHH!! This is sooo complicated!!! T.T I might as well get some sleep, good thing tomorrows Friday! Belch, I should change out of my uniform. Quickly getting you changed from your Ouran uniform and something more comfortable. Such as a blouse and white dress pants.You still look formal. Of course you ARE living at Kyouya's house. Just then you heard a knock on you door. "Enter." I said while finishing buttoning up your blouse. Finishing it up. You saw Kyouya enter. "Oi! Kyou-Kyou! I COULD HAVE BEEN **NAKED**!!" You said while pointing at him fiercely."Yes, but I **am** you cousin, after am you cousin." You hear Kyouya say seductively. You immediately blushed and quickly turn around. 'I…I cant like him can I? He.. He **IS** my cousin! That would be really wrong! Can it?' you thought.

"Hurry up Takomi, dinner is almost ready, you better be down there quick. You know father docent like waiting." Kyouya said while opening the door. "H..hai." I said was calm as a could. Hearing the door close I let out my breath to breathe in fresh air. 'T...that was scary…eh?!? DINNER!' ' You thought. Opening your door, and rushing through the halls. Taking turns to the left and right, you silently cursed under you breath. 'Note to self, make sure to get a map in this place.' you thought sarcastically. FINALLY! You neared the dining room. Opening the door slowly you saw that Kyouya and his other siblings were waiting. 'Shit, I think im late' Walking slowly and calmly towards you seat, you glanced at the people sitting in the room. Everyone was there besides Kyouya's father. Taking you seat you waited patiently for him to arrive. Soon enough the doors opened and in walked-Mr.-sun-shine. Psh-aw! Yeah right you wish. You didn't really like him, he was nice to you but he's like scary… Oh well. TIME TO CHOW DOWN! But politely! TeeHee!

**---FASTFORWARD AFTER DINNER---**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh… that was goooood din-din!" You say while plopping on your bed rubbing your seemingly big tummy. Closing your eyes and drowning out everything that was in your room you lie down, there peacefully. Not even noticing that someone has opened the door to your room. You didn't even feel the unknown pressure go on to your bed. Sighing you opened your eyes to see. "AHHHH!" The evil person slapped its hand over your mouth. "Shut up Takomi!" it said. Looking up to see the evil person you saw that it was none other than Kyouya. He took his hand off of you mouth.

"Oi! Get off my bed and out of my room!** NOW**!" You said while emphasizing the last word. You herd him chuckle, "Heh, what I cant talk to my cousin whenever I want? That's a shame" He said. "Especially when its something important." He said while moving his body closer to yours. (A/n: He's hovering over you) Feeling your face heating up, you unexpectedly pushed him off you. (A/n: THAT DIDN'T SOUND RIGHT!!) With a loud "Thud" He fell to the floor. "OI! I SAID GET OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW KYOUYA OHTORI!!! I MEAN IT NOW!" You screamed. He sat up. He stayed there waiting for something. 'Oh my gosh... did i just do that to kyou-kyou' A..a...ano.. Kyouya you know i didint mean t-'' I was cut off by Kyouya standing up. ''You better go to sleep now, you got a big day tomorrow.'' With that he left my room, leaving me with a heavy heart. 'I better say sorry tomorrow'

**---KYOUYA'S POV---**

'Ouch that hurt.. i didint know Takomi could kick that hard. Ill just wait here untill she apologizes.' I thought. 'I know Takomi cant stay mad at ANYONE for a long time' ''A..a..ano.. Kyouya you know i didint mean t-'' Takomi stopped talking when you stood up. ''You better sleep now, you got a big day tomorrow.'' I said while leaving the room.

**---THE NEXT DAY---**

Takomi and Kyouya were in the limo waiting patiently to arrive to their school. Kyouya seemed fine but Takomi, oh hoho! Boy was she nervous. She didn't know what the host club think of her. Will they still like her? Could she still participate in the host club? If not does she have to move to another school? One word was going through her mind.

'Oh yeah, i got to apologize to Kyou-Kyou!' Takomi thought. (A/n: Not that one) ''Ano, Kyouy-'' Getting cut off again by Kyouya she looked pissed. ''No need for an apology Takomi, I forving you'' He said

Shit.

'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!! **SHIT**!' Takomi thought fiercely. She had over fifty anime vein marks popping out of her head. "Takomi, don't worry it will be fine. I assure you" Kyouya said while smiling. Nodding her head Takomi relaxed some what.

The car stopped to a halt. Getting out of the limo you walked with Kyouya to your classes. Same old things all your classes were as boring as hell. Oops did I say hell I meant something worse than hell. This compared to hell is paradise. Hours passed, lunch time came. Like always you, go to the cafeteria, well since your in a rich school it was more like a buffet, but instead of choosing what you want to order.You sat in your normal seat, that was with the host club members. Everyone was eating some kind of fancy food, well besides Haruhi, she had her bento box. Takomi could hear Tamaki and the twins fighting agin. 'Sigh' When will they ever lean. After lunch was done everyone when to their last class. Takomi went to her last class.

**---FASTFORWARD TAKOMI POV---**

'Well there it is the host club. And today is the day to tell all of them, excluding Kyouya' Standing at front of the door. Pushing it open, I saw roses flying out. 'How, cliché' I thought. Walking inside I saw. All the host club members running around. 'It looks like their playing a game of something.' "Ahhhhhhh!!! Komi-chan!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Honey sempai screamed in my ear. "Uh….I was walking from my locker to get to here" you replied dumbly. Everyone stopped and looked at you. "Yeah…uhh… guys I got to tell you something important." You said nervously. You motioned them to sit down. "Uhh.. You guys… you known ho-" you were cut off by Renge and her "High powered motor" "Ohohohohohohohhohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh! Who may this be?'' She asked reffering to you. ''I am Takomi Michiko, Kyouya's cousin.'' you stated. ''K..K..KYOUYA'S COUSIN!!!!'' SHE SCREAMED. ''Yea...'' you said stupidly. ''My...my...my...you look...look...WAY HANDSOMER THAN HIM!''

_Silence..._

''Wtf...''

_Silence_

''So... handsome...ahhhh''

_Silence_

''LETS OPEN THE CLUB!!!''

_Silence..._

_Anime vien_

''Ill do it''

Walking to the door you opened them and saw a bunch of girls with hearts in their eyes.

'Awwwww...Shit...'

''TAKOMI-KUN!!!!!!!!'' They shrieked.

''This is gonna be a loooooooooooooong day...''

**---FASTFORWARD!!! TAKOMI POV---**

"You guys! Before you leave I want to tell you something!" You shouted despretly.

"I..I'm not a guy im really a…a. a MONSTER!!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAH."

"YOU'RE A WHAT!"

''Ah? oh...ummm i mean... ahhahhahah... im a girl..?"

''WHAT ARE YOU!?!?!?!''

'Man! THEY ARE SOOOO STUPID!'

''IM A EFFING GIRL GOT THAT!!! GEEZZ!!!'' _oops.._

_Twitch_

'Damn... Kyouya..help me!!!'

* * *

YAY!! LOL THIS TOOK ME A LONG TIME... i think... i got really lazy... you can tell by the sudden changes!!!! LOL yea... now that they know that Takomi is really a girl what will happen!! well i know you dont know! heheh!!! well.. i dont really know either... lol... yea... and i need sone help on choosing what type Takomi will be so... yea... im just asking. this is really important. you have to answer or give me something. oh yea also. the pairings..

YOU HAVE TO VOTE!!!! the voting will end... when i want it to! lol

TamakiXTakomi

KyouyaXTakomi (lol i know some of you might choose this one... even though thier cousins... yea...)

HikaruXTakomi

KaoruXTakomi

MoriXTakomi

HoneyXTakomi

Yeaaa... im not gonna put Haruhi there cuz...i dont wanna! lol yea plz R and R and also if you know anyone who like OURAN plz plz plz tell them about my story!!! i need reviews with votes and suggestions! that would help me alot! lol yea... Thanks for reading!!

-Kishumi-

Ja ne!


	6. Sad Beginings,equal sad endings

"_You guys! Before you leave I want to tell you something!" You shouted despretly._

"_I..I'm not a guy im really a…a. a MONSTER!!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAH."_

"_YOU'RE A WHAT!"_

_''Ah? oh...ummm i mean... ahhahhahah... im a girl..?"_

_''WHAT ARE YOU!?!?!?!''_

_'Man! THEY ARE SOOOO STUPID!'_

_''IM A EFFING GIRL GOT THAT!!! GEEZZ!!!'' oops.._

_Twitch_

_'Damn... Kyouya..help me!!!_

_

* * *

_

Hello!!! TeeHee! Im really happy hat you guys like my story! Everytime i get your reviews it makes me want to make me write more!! Lol! yeah! and here are the votes and crap-i..i mean stuff...

**DISCLAMER: You know the drill...me no own ouran not..**

TakamiXTakomi: 0

KyouyaXTakomi:1

MoriXTakomi:3

KaoruXTakomi:5

HikaruXTakomi:4

HoneyXTakomi: 0

OMFG!! Kaoru is in da lead!!! BUM BUM BUM THEN HIKARU!!! THEN MORI!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! OMG OMG OOMG OMG OMG!!! lol yea... i want it to be Hikaru! lol (A/n: LOL COMPUTER SREEN!) --- insider... yea.. but i dont care..

Well, Kaoru has taken the lead...for now...yea... lol i really dont mind who the pairings are so... yea... and maybe the voteing might end...not soon..lol ok!! ONWARDS!!!

Oh, also i dont mind if there are love triangles. NO SQUARES THOUGH! lol squares..

Oh, also...might be sappy. Tee hee!!

**

* * *

**''Komi-chan...komi-chan...are are you really a girl??'' Honey asked. ''Yeah? sure'' Takomi aswered. Everyone was staring at her, then at Kyouya. ''MOM!! WHY DIDINT YOU TELL US TAKOMI WAS A GIRL!!!'' Tamaki asked stuned and surprised. ''Because, it didint seem important.'' Kyouya said bluntly.''Umm.. sorry you guys... i was going to tell you sooner but...yea...stuff happened'' Takomi said sadly. 

_Silence_

''Ermmm...''

_Blink Blink_

''You guys alright??''

_Stare._

''I..if you guys dont like me any more its fine I might aswell change into the girls uniform, and tell everyone that im really a girl. Also, I will quit the host club too.'' Takomi said sadly. She walk towards the door, turned the handle and opened the door. She stopped when she tooke a few steps forward. All the people in the host club looked at her. They could here a small and quiet word. ''Gomen...'' With that Takomi slamed the door shut and she started running. Any where any where but here. 'SHIT! I feel so bad, I should of just told them when we first met'

**---Host Club POV---**

''A..ano.. why wasa Komi-chan sad? We still like her right?'' Honey asked to Mori sempai. ''Un'' was all the wild type could say. ''Tono, what should we do??'' Hikaru and Kaoru asked. ''I...I...I'm not sure...Mother what should we do??'' Tamaki asked. ''Heh, dont worry about it you guys she will come back when she needs too.'' Kyouya said while writing something in his book. Everyone stood there quietly. Haruhi couldnt say anything, she just stood there and stare.

**---Mori POV---(A/n: LOL YAY!)**

Everything was quiet. Takomi said that she was a girl. Was that true? Now that I know that why do I feel...different towards her. When she used to talk to me i didnt really reply back, and I didint really care. What were the others thinking? Now that i know that she is a girl, why does a part of me want to be with her...to hold her...to comfort her...to tell her that everything would be alright. To protect her with my life. I thought I only felt this was towards Mitsukuni. Should I follow her...Ugh...my head hurts. You twitched a little. No one noticed but Honey. ''Takashi..are you okay?'' you heard Honey ask. ''Un.''

**---Honey POV---**

I cant belive it, Takomi-chan was a girl! Wow! No wonder she was always nice to me! Also when i went up and hugged her every time I saw her. Smieling to yourself you noticed that Takashi twitched. Takashi dosent twitch...uh! maybe Takashi likes Takomi-chan! Thats gotta be it! You imagined Takashi going up to Takomi when she ran away. Then he held her in his arms. TeeHee! I bet Takashi likes Takomi-chan a lot! Maybe if we see Takomi again i can play cupid! Yay! That would be fun! Then when I got them together they will get married! Then I can eat the wedding cake!! _Drool _Cake... Uh! i better- ''Takashi..are you okay?'' You asked. He gave a short reply. ''Un.''

_Silence_

**---FASTFORWARD AT HOME (AKA TAKOMI/KYOUYAS HOUSE)---**

''Takomi, Takomi! You have to get out of there sooner of later! Ughh... well, dinner's ready. If you want to eat be down there in five minutes.'' Kyouya said, sighing he walked to the dining room. After sitting there for about two minutes you saw the doors open. In stepped Takomi. She was wearing her normal clothes a blouse with dress pants. Takeing her seat we waited for father. Of cource when he came we started eating. Doing the same old rutine. After dinner was over, all of us seperated. Kyouya saw Takomi walking to her room. Following her quiety he his himself from her. When she went inside her room. He followed. Kyouya heard another door close inside. Assuming that she went to the washroom her opened the doors and went in. No Takomi here. Kyouya waited quietly on her bed looking out the window. He spaced out for about three minutes. ''Ahem'' Takomi 'cleared' her throught. ''What do you think you are doing here??''Takomi asked a bit too roughly. ''Hn.'' Kyouya replied. ''Well, if you are here to comfort me then you better get out, i dont need any comforting, im fine see!'' Takomi pointed to her face. Kyouya glanced at her, he saw no red puffy eyes no tears, no nothing. 'Typical Takomi, always trying to hide her face whenever shes sad.. heh' Kyouya stood up and walked towards Takomi. ''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING! IM FINE!! CANT YOU JUST TELL BY LOOKING AT ME FREAKING FACE!!!'' She screamed. Her voice was unsteady. Her eyes started to water, tears begging to come out. ''I..I...I'm fine see?? Im fine...'' She trailed off she couldnt finish her sentance. Tears now streaming down her face, her shoulders shook when ever she tried to breathe.

**---Kyouya POV---**

'Look at her... same old Takomi. The same as i always remember her when we were young... You stepped foraward, closing the gap between you and Takomi. You embraced her into a tight hug. She clutched onto your chest and cried. (A/n: Why is she crying?? I dunno!! Teehee lol tee hee..ahahah poop! ahem..gomen) You held her like you used to hold her when you were younger.

**

* * *

---FLASHBACK---**

_''Kyou-Kyou!!! Kyou-Kyou!!! Ne ne, Kyou-KYOUUUU!!!! Wait up!!! Matte!!'' A young Takomi shouted. Her long blue hair danced in the rushing air while she ran toward her cousin._

_''Nani, Takomi? Im busy!! Im to big to play games anymore!! See!!'' The mini Kyouya held a a small notebook. _

_''Ano..A notebook? what are you going to do with that?? Oh! CAN I DRAW SOMETHING IN IT!!!'' Takomi pleaded._

_''Uhhh... no! I... I dont want you to see the notes i wrote inside!! They are confidential!!'' He said while saching away his notebook before Takomi could get it._

_''Confisianchial?? Whats that word mean??'' Takomi asked while putting a confuse face._

_''It means...its...only for me to see!'' Kyouya said struggling a little bit on the 'big' word._

_''Oh...demo...can you just play one game with me?? PLEASE KYOU-KYOU!! I promise to leave you alone for the rest of the day!! '' Takomi said with puppy dog eyes._

_''FINE! FINE!! Just one game!'' Kyouya said getting iritated._

_''YOSH! LETS PLAY TAG DESU!!!!!!'' Takomi shouted. ''TAG! Your 'It' Kyou-Kyou!!'' Running as fast as she could to get away from Kyouya._

_''Hey! No FAIR!!!'' Kyouya said with a smile, then stared to run after Takomi. After about ten minutes they tagged each other, Takomi was it, then Kyouya then, vise versa._

_''Cant catch me Kyou-Kyou!! Im too fast!'' Takomi shouted._

_''Yes i can!!'' Kyouya screamed back. Takomi looked behind her shoulder to see if Kyouya was close, but she couldnt see what was infront of her. A big tree, and one of the routes were popping out, seeming that they wanted to trip someone. ''Hehehe! Kyou-Kyouya cant get Takomi!!!'' Takomi said still with her head over her shoulders. ''Ah!! Takomi! Watch out!!'' Kyouya shouted. ''Huh? Wha-'' She was cut off but triping and falling face first on the dirt. ''AH! TAKOMI-CHAN!'' Kyouya said while running faster owards his cousin. ''Takomi-chan, are you ok? Do you need to go inside?'' Kyouya asked while helpin her up. ''Ano...no, im fine! See!! I just got dirt on my face!! No biggie!! Lets keep playing!'' Takomi said wildly, she got ready to run but when she started she fell back down again, Kyouya luckly caught her in time. ''Oh! Takomi-chan! Look at you knee!'' He stated. Looking down at her knee she saw a big red blob. It was a how do kids call it a 'boo-boo' ''Iie, im fine! gets play!!'' Takomi said. Tears started to come down, ''Come on Kyouya, lets play...'' Kyouya looked at his cousin, taking her into a big hug. ''Ano...Takomi-chan, i want you to rest. Ill give you my notebook to draw on so you wont get bored okay?'' Kyouya said, trying to stop her from crying. She looked up at him, smiled then gave another hug._

**---FLASHBACK END---**

* * *

There he stood with Takomi in his arms. ''Ne...Kyou-kyou, I dont feel like going to school on monday, okay?'' She asked still clutching his chest. ''Alright, I want you to rest, okay?'' Nodding she let go. ''Arigato, gozimas!'' Takomi said cheerfully. Kyouya left her room and when into his room. 

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_RING RING_

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG RIN-_

''Moshi moshi?''

''MOTHER!!!! How is Takomi-chan!!!''-Tamaki

''Ne, Ne, Kyou-Kyou! Is Komi-chan alright??'' (A/n: Honey got into the habit of saying Kyou-Kyou like Takomi)

''Does she need company!!!!''-Twins

_Sigh_, ''Kyouya-sempai, can i talk to Takomi tomorrow at the local store at three?''-Haruhi

''Sure i think that sounds good.''

_Hang Up._

_Sigh_

'At least they still like her. She just need to know that, I know Haruhi will help her'

Getting up once again to go to THE WIZARD OF OZ!! ... I..I mean, Takomi's room. He walked and walked and walked! There it was! Whoop-de-do! Psh-aw!

''Takomi, your going to spend the day with Haruhi tomorrow, meet her at the local store, by local i mean, commenor store.'' He said ''And i think you might need this'' he threw a blue wig that looked like her old hair. ''Geee, thanks KYOUYA! You a BIG help. Okay then, G'night'' ''Oyasuminasai.''

_'Tomorrow is gonna be a crappy day... I hate my life..'__

* * *

Lol they know!! Dun dun dun duuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!! How do you think the day with Haruhi will turn out!! lol XDXD yea... so agin... VOTE!!!_

**TakamiXTakomi: 0**

**KyouyaXTakomi:1**

**MoriXTakomi:3**

**KaoruXTakomi:5**

**HikaruXTakomi:4**

**HoneyXTakomi: 0**

Ill updated ASAP! I have school now! No more holiday!! kk

-Kishimi-

Ja! Matta Ashita!

* * *

Oh..yea.. R and R!! And VOTE and.. i need help on what type of person is Takomi, just incase she will still stay... i might change my mind so yeaaa... 


	7. Talking, and HUGS!

_There he stood with Takomi in his arms. ''Ne...Kyou-kyou, I don't feel like going to school on Monday, okay?'' She asked still clutching his chest. ''Alright, I want you to rest, okay?'' Nodding she let go. ''Arigato, gozimas!'' Takomi said cheerfully. Kyouya left her room and when into his room. _

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_RING RING_

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG RIN-_

_''Moshi moshi?''_

_''MOTHER!!!! How is Takomi-Chan!!!'' -Tamaki_

_''Ne, Ne, Kyou-Kyou! Is Komi-chan alright??'' (A/n: Honey got into the habit of saying Kyou-Kyou like Takomi)_

_''Does she need company!!!!''-Twins_

_Sigh, ''Kyouya-sempai, can i talk to Takomi tomorrow at the local store at three?''-Haruhi_

_''Sure I think that sounds good.''_

_Hang Up._

_Sigh_

_'At least they still like her. She just need to know that, I know Haruhi will help her'_

_Getting up once again to go to THE WIZARD OF OZ!! ... I..I mean, Takomi's room. He walked and walked and walked! There it was! Whoop-de-do! Psh-aw!_

_''Takomi, your going to spend the day with Haruhi tomorrow, meet her at the local store, by local I mean, commoner store.'' He said ''And I think you might need this'' he threw a blue wig that looked like her old hair. ''Gee, thanks KYOUYA! You a BIG help. Okay then, G'night'' ''Oyasuminasai.''_

_'Tomorrow is going to be a crappy day... I hate my life..'_

_

* * *

_

Okie! Hello! Me back! This chapter might be short, I'm sorry if it is short! I got lots of homework desu! Hai! I need you to do something nice for Shumi-chan!! You need to read! HAI DESU!

**DISCLAMER: No…**

HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ONWARDS!!!!!

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the big glass windows. Covering her eyes from the bright yellow light, Takomi slowly got out of bed. 'I guess… I…I have to see Haruhi today. Man…What a drag…' Getting dressed and all that other stuff. A knock on the door could be heard. "Come in." Takomi said rather to harshly. In stepped Kyouya. "Good morning Takomi" He said with a smile. "Hn." "You have to go see Haruhi today, I want you to be on you best behaviour." Kyouya said motherly like. Bossing his cousin around like she was a little kid. No wonder why they called him 'Mother' "Yeah, yeah.., I know don't remind me…" Kyouya walked out of the room. 'Well, time to go.' Takomi thought while shoving on her fake hair, then putting a hat on.

* * *

**---FASTFORWARD---**

'I wonder where Takomi is… I hope she didn't get lost, I know this is a commoner store to her bu-' Haruhi was cut off my a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Takomi, She was wearing a blue wig. She had blue Capri's, a purple sweater, and he was wearing blue sandals. "Oh! Konichiwa, Takomi-san" Haruhi said politely, while slightly bowing. "Hn. Haruhi you don't need to be so formal." Takomi said while glaring at the ground. "Well, then… lets look around, shall we?" Haruhi asked hopefully. "Yea…look around." While they were looking around they failed to notice that five pair of eyes were following them. They went into shops, such as clothing stores, pet stores, shoe stores etc… Takomi bough Haruhi some new clothes like saying thanks for having me today. As for Haruhi, she only got her groceries-well, with Takomi's help. Takomi paid for most of the things. And last but not least they went to the food court. Sitting there Takomi, realized that someone was absolutely watching her. She was right. She didn't care though. Haruhi came back with two ice cream cones. "Ah, Takomi-Chan! Here! I got us some ice cream!" Haruhi exclaimed sounding a bit too much like her sempai.

"Ah…Arigato gozimas." Takomi replied. "Ano.. Takomi, why did you get all sad when you told the club about… 'IT' "Huh? Ah, well…its, its just because, I'm not used to keeping a lie for that long. When Kyouya told me about this 'club' I wanted to join, it sounded fun! But, then he told me it was for boys…" Takomi began, Listening intently Haruhi moved in a little closer, so did the 'mysterious people hiding' "I wanted to join so bad I cut my own hair. Kyouya knew of course, that I would not wear the dress. I know he would keep this a secret. But then, well…when I came into the host club, I felt…_loved. _For once in my life I felt that everyone cared, since my mom and dad died…I haven't been the same."

_I want to be loved…_

I used to be so distant from Kyouya and the others in the house. But, for the first time in my life I felt, like I was… normal… Heh… listen to be bicker on about my needs and wants. I'm not sure if I should go back to the host club or not. They have been so good to me, and I lied to them. Even if you kind of did too, you have been with them longer than me." There was a pause.

_I just wanted to be accepted…_

_I want to fit in…_

_I…I want…I want…I want .I WANT TO-_

Takomi was cut off by Haruhi, "I know how you feel, when my mom died, I had to take care of everything…but then, when I met the Host club, my life change, Its like it turned upside-down. I know even though some of the people in there might be really idiotic, and snobby, and annoying. They changed my life, they, they made it more fun to me!" A smile appeared on Takomi's face, I nice tender sweet smile. "You guys can come out know if you want, I'm not that stupid" Takomi said suddenly. Out of no where, the Host club popped up "UNEXPACTAIDLY" "WHY! WHAT A COINCIDENCE! WHAT BRINGS YOU HER-" Tamaki was cut off by Honey running past him to get to Takomi, he jumped up high and glomped her. "Ah! KOMI-CHAN!! KOMI-CHAN! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!! STAY WITH US!! PLEASE!!!!" The small blonde said. "Uh-" "Takomi-Chan! Stay with us! You can be our new sister!" The twins say. Nodding their head up and down. "It would be nice if you'd stay…" Mori said, kind of out of character.

Time seemed to stop. Mori, was **talking!? **LOKE OMFG!! HES EFFING TALKING!!! Alleluia! Alleluia! (A/n: LOL Angels come down! LOL X3) "Ne…Takashi, did you just talk?" The mini sempai asked while holding on to bun bun. "Uh." Everyone sweat dropped. Just a while ago he spoke, yeah like 1...2..3...6! 6 words.. wow! A new record. "Well, I Mori-sempai says that I should stay then, I will stay!" Takomi said puffing out her chest. "YATTA!!" The Twins and Honey says, All of them start to hug her, Hikaru on the right, Kaoru on the left, and Honey in the middle. "Ah!…Ahahahahahahahaha! Stop! That tickles! Oi!! Ahahahahah!! I …I said stop!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"" Takomi had tears practically coming out of her eyes. After that everything was all better, well at least for now.

* * *

All of them wanted to walk around. So, they paired up, And miraculously Kyouya came out of no where, it seemed that he was following her too. They paired up, Hikaru Kaoru, Mori Honey, Tamaki Haruhi, and Kyouya Takomi. While they were walking Honey stopped but at the candy shop, for a…LONG time. Leaving Mori waiting. Hikaru and Kaoru went into the game store, Kyouya went in the electronics for computers. Tamaki dragged Haruhi into the pet shop…again. That left Takomi and… Mori. They stood there silently waiting for everyone to get out. Takomi hated silence, one more second she would scream! "Mori-sempai?" She said kind of like a question. He turned to her with a face that no one could tell. "Nani?" Takomi blushed that Mori answered. "Well… do, do you really want me to stay? Like I mean in the host club…" "Yea…" "Ah! ARIGATO GOZIMAS!" Takomi said a bit to loudly but only her and Mori could hear.

She ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. (A/n: GASP!!! OMFG OMFG!!! HUGGING!!!) Shocked to be hugged by someone else besides Honey. It felt…somewhat, good. She let go and backed away slightly. After that everyone came out, the day seemed to go smoothly after. Takomi went to bed, closed her eyes. Waiting for a new day to come.

* * *

HIYA! PPLZ!!! Yeah, im sorry if its short! And bad! I have **LOADS!** I MEAN **LOADS!!** Of homework! I hate you homework! XP yeah well any ways, that was a mori fluffy thingy I promise that the next one would be Kaoru and yea.. Yea.. Here are the votes…

TakamiXTakomi: 0

KyouyaXTakomi:2

**MoriXTakomi:10**

KaoruXTakomi:9

_HikaruXTakomi:8_

HoneyXTakomi: 0

Yeah..Mori in the lean then Kaoru, then Hikaru! The voteing is still ON so vote! And you can like love triangle things.. If you want.. Kk see yaw soon!

-Kishumi-

JA MATTA!!


	8. Why do I feel like this?

_All of them wanted to walk around. So, they paired up, And miraculously Kyouya came out of no where, it seemed that he was following her too. They paired up, Hikaru Kaoru, Mori Honey, Tamaki Haruhi, and Kyouya Takomi. While they were walking Honey stopped but at the candy shop, for a…LONG time. _

_Leaving Mori waiting. Hikaru and Kaoru went into the game store, Kyouya went in the electronics for computers. Tamaki dragged Haruhi into the pet shop…again. That left Takomi and… Mori. _

_They stood there silently waiting for everyone to get out. Takomi hated silence, one more second she would scream! "Mori-sempai?" She said kind of like a question. He turned to her with a face that no one could tell. "Nani?" _

_Takomi blushed that Mori answered. "Well… do, do you really want me to stay? Like I mean in the host club…" "Yea…" "Ah! ARIGATO GOZIMAS!" Takomi said a bit to loudly but only her and Mori could hear. _

_She ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. _

_Shocked to be hugged by someone else besides Honey. It felt…somewhat, good. She let go and backed away slightly. After that everyone came out, the day seemed to go smoothly after. Takomi went to bed, closed her eyes. Waiting for a new day to come.

* * *

_

Hello! 

**Disclaimer: no**

**Onwards!

* * *

**

**---FAST FORWARD MONDAY IN THE HOST CLUB---**

"AHH! Where's Komi- Chan!" Honey sempai said while flailing his arms around. "Has anyone seen her today?" The wins asked. A short 'no' came for a reply. "Ne,ne Kyou-kyou, where's Komi-Chan?" the mini blonde said. "I. Don't. Know" Everyone did and anime fall. This was bad! The club was supposed to open five minutes ago! Oh well, they opened the club and did their usual things. Many of Takomi's customers were asking what happened to Takomi, but they all assured them that 'he' was alright.

Saying good bye to the last person they closed the club and sat down in their chairs. "I hope Komi-Chan is alright.. UH! WHAT HAPPENED IF A EVIL BAD GUY TOOK HER!!" Honey said while imagining everything in his head, he saw Takomi walking to school then the 'evil' guy in a mask took her, Takomi was screaming the bad guy was 'Bwahahaha'-ing. "AH! KYOUYA! WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR HER!" Tamaki said with picturing something different. "Don't worry, even if someone tried to kidnap her we would have already found her, and she can defend herself." Kyouya said while pushing up his glasses. They were all silent. Maybe they were thinking of the evil dude who 'kidnapped Takomi' The door opened with a loud creak.

The host club members directed their attention to it. There stood a shy girl. She had long blue hair and was wearing the Ouran girls uniform. "Oh! I'm sorry! The club is closed for today! But-" Tamaki was cut off by the girl running towards the first and closest person then gave him/her a hug. "ACK!" The poor 'target' said. "KAORU-KUN!" Everything seemed to stop. They were just staring at her, with her arms around Kaoru's neck, and him just standing there. Who was this girl? Why is she hugging Kaoru? And why should we care!?!? "Umm…Miss? May I ask who you are?" Kaoru said looking down at her head. Her hair smelled like lavender and peaches. The girl looked up, reviling her dark purple eyes. Gasping Kaoru instantly hugged her tightly. Same goes for the girl.

_GASP_

The host club stood there looking at the 'couple' hug. "HEY! YOU!! GIRL! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! HUGGING MYBROTHER LIKE THAT!" Hikaru asked. He was pissed, really pissed, even more than pissed. He was jealous. No one have ever dared to get close to his little brother like that, well besides him. "Me?" The girl asked. "YEA! YOU!" She gently let go of Kaoru, and stepped forward. Her banged were covering her eyes. All of them waiting of an answer. "Heh…" She rubbed under her nose. Putting her head up, "I AM!! THE WOUNDERFUL TAKOMI MICHIKO!! CHA!!!!!!" She said with a ridiculous pose, much like Tamaki's.

_Anime fall_

_Anime sweat drop. _

Honey was the first to recover. "KOMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! I MISSED YOU TODAY!!!" He said while running and glomping her with a hug. Takomi gladly returned the hug. "Hey sempai, I missed you too!" "Second daughter! WHERE THE HELL HAVE **YOU BEEN**!" Tamaki said while giving her a hug after she let go of Honey. "AHH!!!! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!! MOMMY!! DADDY'S BEING SCARY!!!" She screamed to her 'mom' Kyouya simply smiled then got back to his work. "AH!!! CHILD HARRASMENT CHILD HARRASMENT!!! MORI-SEMPAI!!! HELP!" With one swift movement Takomi was released from the grasp of her 'dad' and into Mori's. "Uhh.. Mori-sempai, I don't think you had to go that far" Tamaki said still recalling the time with Haruhi. "Ah! Arigato Mori-Sempai!" Takomi said while hiving him a small hug when he let her down. He mutterer a, "No problem" She then ran towards Haruhi.

**---Kaoru's POV---**

I cant believe Takomi's here, well I kind of can but… I cant explain it. She looks so different now, well, besides that her hair is longer an she's wearing a dress. But-she looks more, well, _beautiful_. I've only known her for about a month. I've talked to her now and then when she was a 'boy' but when she told us that she was a 'girl' I couldn't say anything. I was shocked. I think Takomi, would look good in a mini skirt, **UH! **Did I just say that? Wow…but- she **WOULD **look good too, well practically anything will look good on her…or nothing. **AH! **STOP THINKG ABOUT THAT! BAD KAORU BAD BAD BAD!!! I think… I think I _might _like Takomi-Chan… just maybe. Huh? **WHATS THAT I SEE!!**

_But he didn't know a certain someone was thinking that too._

**---END POV---**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAARUUHI!!!!" Takomi said while giving her a sweet hug. "OH!!! TAKOMI MISSED HARUHI!!! VERY VERY MUCH! DESU!" Haruhi sweat dropped. There now I've gave everyone a hug- oh! Not Hikaru! Takomi walk toward Hikaru. "HIIKARU!!! I didn't give you a hug yet!!!" "AH!! I DON'T NEED ONE!! SERIOUSLY!!" He said while backing away holding out his arms for protection "No, no, I insist! GIVE YOU LITTLE SISTER A BIGGGG HUG!!" She latched on to him like a monkey or a tree. "You know what Hikaru?" "Ummm… what?" "I missed you the most…" When she said that Hikaru immediately blushed crimson. "Uhhm.. Me too." He returned the hug. Kaoru, just snapped out of _'LALA'_ world to be brought back to reality seeing his BROTHER and his ….umm.. GOOD FRIEND HUGGING!! Well, yeah… it WAS normal but- HIKARU WAS BLUSHING! "AHH!!! Uhmmm…WE SHOULD GET GOING!! AHAHAHA-OKAY SEE YOU TOMORROW!! JA NE!" Kaoru said as fast as he could then grabbed Hikaru and ran out with all their things. "Eto…what was that all bout ne?" Takomi said while tilting her head cutely. "Ano…Komi-Chan, me and Takashi have to go now…Ill see you tomorrow! JA NE!" Honey said while leaving.

Silence…

……

"I should get going too, I have to make dinner today-" Haruhi was cut off, "OKAY! ILL DRIVE YOU HOME THEN! LETS GO!" Tamaki said while dragging Haruhi with him. "AH!! Noooo! Tamaki0sempai dame!!! LET ME GO!!"

……

Silence…

"Kyouya, lets go home ne?" With that the two left locking the door.

**---HITACHIIN POV AT THEIR MANSION--- **

"Hey Kaoru, why did we leave so suddenly?"

…

"Kaoru, I asked you a question."

…

"Okay then, don't answer." _Sigh _"Good night." Hikaru turned off the light and laid down.

'I cant like Takomi, can I? Why do I feel funny when she looks at me? Her voice is so soft, just like snow that will never melt. Can I fell like this? I mean, do have Hikaru after all…That's all I need right? No one can understand us. Only we can, we have each other' Kaoru contemplated in his mind. He was think too much, things should be okay tomorrow anyways… Ne closed his eyes and went to sleep…

**

* * *

YAY! Ok here votes**

KyouyaXTakomi:2

MoriXTakomi:16

KaoruXTakomi:16

HikaruXTakomi:15

Yeah! A TIE! HIKARU IS CATCHING UP! Lol OK! **VOTE AGAIN**!! Yosh

* * *

**LOVE TRIANGLES**

HikaruXTAkomiXKaoru:0

KyouyaXTakomiXMori:0

MoriXKaoruXTakomi:0

**If you have more msg me!**

And only allowed 1 vote per person! And one per love thingy- (the normal and triangle)

* * *

Lol 

Thx 4 reading this far! JA NE!

**-Kishumi-**


	9. The 'Evil Bad Guy' Random Day

**---HITACHIIN POV AT THEIR MANSION---**

"_Hey Kaoru, why did we leave so suddenly?"_

…

"_Kaoru, I asked you a question."_

…

"_Okay then, don't answer." Sigh "Good night." Hikaru turned off the light and laid down._

'_I cant like Takomi, can I? Why do I feel funny when she looks at me? Her voice is so soft, just like snow that will never melt. Can I fell like this? I mean, do have Hikaru after all…That's all I need right? No one can understand us. Only we can, we have each other' Kaoru contemplated in his mind. He was think too much, things should be okay tomorrow anyways… Ne closed his eyes and went to sleep…_

* * *

HELLO! People! How are you! Sorry if this one is late! I got lots of homework! Eeep!! So yea! I hope this is good! And I hope it might not be as long as the others… but yea… Well… ONWARDS!!!!

Also I noticed that I was spelling senpai-sempai so I'm changing it.

Disclamer-ing ing ing... : NOPE!

* * *

**---THE NEXT DAY---**

"Ne… Kyouya?" Takomi took a step forward onto her cousins room. "Kyouya? … KYOU-CHAN!" Flopping down on his bed, giving up. She hears the door open, and in stepped Kyouya! Takomi sprung out form his bed and, "Kyouya!" "Hn?" Takomi ran up to him and gave him a big hug. WTF. "Ne? Nani-o Takomi-Chan?" She just shook her head on his chest. Standing there, for about three or five minutes. "Yesterday, why were you late?" She looked up at him "Ano… ill tell you about that later okay, with all the others Kay?" Nodding his head he shooed her out of his room so he could get changed, same goes for Takomi, this time she was wearing her 'normal' uniform, which is the boys.

**---FASTFORWARD AT HOST CLUB---**

When she opened the doors Takomi got mobbed by her friends, asking questions,

"Koooomi-chan! Why were you **wearing **a **dress yesterday**?" Her senpai asked.

"Ah?"

"Takomi-Chan! Why **WERE** you in a **dress**?" The twins enquired.

"Well you see-"

"MY BEAU-TI-FUL Daughter! Why aren't you wearing you **dress** today?" Tamaki asked.

"Well-"

"KOMI-CHAN! You didn't answer my question?!?!"

"Um-"

"Answer our question!!!!!!!"

"I was-"

"Daughter!!!!"

For most of the time it was Takomi! Or Komi-Chan! Or maybe, ANSWER OUR QUESTION!

"HOLY LLAMAS!!! LET ME ANSWER!!!"

"Okay."

"Sure"

"Why didn't you just say so?"

_Twitch_

"OOooooookay then! Well So there I was walking to school, why? Because **SOMEONE! **Didn't wake me up. Anyways, there I was walking, walking walking… then this dude jumped in front of me! I'm like WTF!!! And he's like Bwhahahahah-ing at me. And I was like WTF! So he like starts pulling me into this alley, I was like AHHHH!!! And then I'm like! I'm going to be late for school! SO I'm like Hiyah! Then I kicked him where it hurt but accidentally fell on the ground. Then I ran out of the place I saw that my uniform was dirty so I went back and changed. But when I got there all of my guy uniforms were dirty, so I checked Kyouya's but he didn't have any. So then I found the girl uniform, that I was **supposed** to wear then, I went to school…" She was doing a mini play of her own, to go with her story. All of the host club was staring at her like she was crazy. Yesterday, they thought that she just slept in, they never thought that they were actually right.

…

_Silence_

_Blink Blink_

**"What?"**

_Twitch_

**"…"**

* * *

"KOMI-CHAN! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!!! NEXT TIME LET ME AND TAKASHI ESCORT YOU!!!" Honey senpai said while hugging her. "Ah! Senpai! Don't worry so much, I can take care of myself! Right Kyou-kyou!" She asked while looking towards her cousin. He simply nodded. "See-" "Second daughter! You mustn't rush yourself towards boys!! DON'T GROW UP FAST!" Tamaki said while grabbing her out of her senpai's grasp and pulling into one of his. Mori flinched, he did not like the fact that Takomi was close to Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with blank looks. They ran forwards together and snatched her out of Tamaki's hands. "Ah!" "Takomi-Chan! Don't worry we will protect you!" Each of them hugging her tightly. Takomi failed top notice that they were tugging her to one side, trying to clam her as his. They were having a mini fight. "AH! You guys!" She tugged their arms away from her body, loosening their grip. They both looked confused. "Its called **personal space**!" Looking at each other again they shrugged and went back to annoy Haruhi. "Gees…Boys don't know anything" She muttered under her breath. Walking towards Kyouya and sitting down, she watched him write something in his notebook.

* * *

"Ano… Kyou-chan? Why are you always writing something in your book, like most of the time?" Takomi questioned sceptically. No answer was given, pouting slightly she snatched away his book and ran to the nearest corner, and flipped through the pages. She saw it had all the information about the host club. Boring. There was facts about Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Honey, The twins, Him, you- wait you? She read the page carefully not missing a letter. It was all her secrets, not just about Ouran but about her personal life too! Stomping back to Kyouya she shoved the book in his face, "Kyouya, did you read my diary?" Once again no simple answer was given. Muttering a whatever she turned around and walked to the changing rooms, the club was going to open soon, might as well get ready… 

**---Takomi POV---**

Pffftt… entertaining girls… I officially have **NO** life…

* * *

YAY! lol yeah! i have nothing to say really... so here are the votes: 

**MoriXTakomi:22**

**KaoruXTakomi:22**

**HikaruXTakomi:20**

Yeah... the voting might end soon, i took away kyouya... its not right to fall in love with your cousin...

**LOVE TRANGLE THINGY!**

**HikaruXTakomiXKaoru:5**

**MoriXKaoruXTakomi:5**

* * *

OK JANE! 

-Kishumi-


	10. YOU! WHAT! WHY! HOW! DATED!

"_Ano… Kyou-chan? Why are you always writing something in your book, like most of the time?" Takomi questioned sceptically. No answer was given, pouting slightly she snatched away his book and ran to the nearest corner, and flipped through the pages. She saw it had all the information about the host club. Boring. There was facts about Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Honey, The twins, Him, you- wait you? She read the page carefully not missing a letter. It was all her secrets, not just about Ouran but about her personal life too! Stomping back to Kyouya she shoved the book in his face, "Kyouya, did you read my diary?" Once again no simple answer was given. Muttering a whatever she turned around and walked to the changing rooms, the club was going to open soon, might as well get ready… _

_**---Takomi POV---**_

_Pffftt… entertaining girls… I officially have **NO** life…_

_

* * *

_

Hi-Lo! Yea I just wanted to say hi! And that I haven't updated in a long time and yea.. And I was spelling Honey Hunny, lol yea… ONWORDS- Also im gonna try a different format tell me if you like it! ALSO! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY ONEE-CHAN!!! SHE GONNA BE A NEW CHARCTER!!!

**Disclaimer: NO! WHY DO YOU TORMANT ME!!!!?!?! T.T**

* * *

"Welcome"

The host club was really busy today, more girls than expected. But they still managed to keep up with all their questions. Everybody was really busy, The twins having their brotherly act, Hunny senpai was eating cakes with Takashi watching. Kyouya was on his computer, Haruhi was being normal, Tamaki is doing the 'Your so beautiful' act, and Takomi… well lets just say she's **REALLY **busy.

"Ano.. Takomi-kun… have you been seeing anyone…like at school?" One of the girls asked, gently poking her two index fingers together.

"Ah? NO! I mean, Ahem.. Of course not!" Rubbing her head sheepishly she sweat dropped.

"TAAAAKOMIII-SAMA!!!!!!!!"

Twitching mentally Takomi turned her head to see a blonde haired girl running towards her, pulling another person with her.

"TAKOMI-SAMA! HOW GLAD AM I TO SEE YOU!!!!"

"Ah…Konbanwa, Mitsu-Chan… How are you today? Why, are you late?" A confused Takomi asked tilting her head to one side, and with a 'ahhhh' in the background.

"AH! RIGHT! This…" She pulled a normal looking girl from behind her, she had black hair and green eyes. "Is Kyoto, Tamichi Kyoto! I brought her along today because she never had been in the host club… blah…blah…blah

'Tamichi Kyoto…That name rings a bell… I just cant put my finger on it…I KNOW her from somewhere…but- where??? AUUGHH!! This is going to irritate me for the whole day." Sighing inwardly Takomi went back to listening Mitsu blab on about Kyoto. Boy, was she soooooooooooooo annoying! Oh, well this is the job… Damn.

"THAT'S WHY I BROUGHT HER HERE!!!" Mitsu exclaimed. Takomi looked at Kyoto, she looked like she was going to kill Mitsu, she absolutely DID.NOT.WANT.TO.BE.HERE.

"Ah? Oh! Yes yes.. Right please take a seat." Turning her head towards the chairs beside her they quickly sat down, instantly they all started asking questions. All but one…

**---FASFORWARD---**

"Thank you so very much! Please do, come again!" The host club bowed to show respect.

"Ano.. ARIGATO!!" The girls replied.

Everyone watched them leave. Something clicked in Takomi's mind,

"A..Ano! Matte!"

Turning slowly the girls looked confused, so did the host club. "May I please talk to Kyoto, Tamichi Kyoto."

Stepping forwards Kyoto stepped up, with an irritated look on her face. All the girls left whispering, about that Takomi was going to ask her out. Closing the doors, all was silent.

"WELL!?! What do you want… I have a LIVE you know, not like somebody else…" She mumbled the last part, but all could still hear it. Takomi looked at Kyoto for a while. The host club waiting quietly still thinking what was going to happen.

'I wonder what Komi-Chan is going to do? What did Kyo-Chan do to her? Maybe their friends? Yeah.. that's got to be it'

"…"

'Takomi-Chan, why did she call her here? Maybe she's not interested in guys?!? WHAT IF SHE GOT USED TO PRETENDIG TO BE A GUY, THEN IS GOING TO ASK THIS…GIRL OUT?!?!?! AHHH!!!! SHE GOING TO BE GAY!!…WAIT… THAT'S NOT THE TERM OF GIRLS LIKEING GIRLS…hmmm… lets see….gay? No… that's guys.. Homo? Nah.. that's different.. I GOT IT! LESBIANS!! AHHHH TAKOMI-CHAN IS GONNA BE A LESBIAN!!!' Twitching for a while Hikaru, looked towards Takomi, then Kyoto, Then Takomi, then Kyoto, then…TO HIS BROTHER!!! He saw that he was looking too. Maybe he was thinking about the same thing… Nah…

_Little did he know he was…_

"… Look if you want to ask me out, the answer is no! Got it? GOOD! Now I'm leaving!" Stomping her way back to the door, Takomi snapped out of her trace. Kyoto was almost there! Her way to freedom! To get out of this hellhole! Who did he think he is! Sure, he's got the same name as her best friend but its just looks disgusting with a guy having that name. Gees. She reached out for the door knob, but something stopped her. Looking up she saw Takomi grasping her wrist tightly, but not to tightly to hurt her.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!! I SAID NO ALREADY LET ME GO!! NOW!" Screaming and struggling, she had no chance, who was this guys anyways, what did she do to upset him? Looking up to see the face of her perpetrator, she saw a un-dazed face. A calm looking pace, calm-yet serious face. She stared into the eyes of Takomi. The host club was there watching with wide eyes, how could Takomi run so fast! It was like…FAST! LIKE FAST MAN!! LIKE YOU COULDENT EVEN SEE HER!!! HOLY CRAP! 0.0

"Ah… Gomen, Ano… I was wondering if, you know a person named Takomi Michiko." Takomi asked, well kind of demanded. Letting go of her hand she rubbed her wrist.

"Y-yea.. Why? Its not like I can bring her here, heh… she's all the way in America! Do you expect me to go all the way there just to get her!?! HUH!?!"

"No." Was the blunt reply from Takomi. Startled Kyoto looked at Takomi,

"Ano, why did you ask?" Looking at Takomi with soft eyes, she brushed off the imaginary dust of her dress.

"Were you best friends, right?"

"Y-Yea…" Kyoto was scared, she didn't tell anyone that, not even her closest friends. Who the HELL was this guy!!

"You meet her in America, four yeas ago. You were playing tag, then you fell, everyone was laughing at you, but she came to help. Am I right?"

Nodding her head nervously, she stepped back holding her arms protectively near her.

"Who- WHO ARE YOU!!! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF STALKER!!!" Screaming loudly she took another step back.

Smirking Takomi, walked towards her, "Heh… Idiot, Onee-Chan ne baka? Ne?" She said softly in her ear.

Then it hit her, like a llama running over you over and over again. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!! IMOUTO-CHAN!!!!" She started chasing her around the club.

"Ahahahahaahhaahh!!! OMG!!! YOU FELL FOR THAT!!!! THAT WAS… HILARIOUS!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! SAME OLD KYOTO!!! AFTER FOUR YEARS!! YOU STILL STUPID!! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Stopping from running Takomi fell to the floor clutching her sides, trying to hold the laughter.

There stood the host club, utterly confused. The 'show' had been so serious, then all of a sudden Takomi was laughing… a little bit too hard.

"KOMI-CHAN!! YOU HAVE TO BREATHE!!!" Hunny-senpai said while waving his arms around franticly. Her face as blue she couldn't breathe.

"Takomi!"

"Komi-Chan!"

"Daughter!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH"

She was rolling on the floor, Kyoto stood there looking like an idiot, seeming like this happened all the time.

"Can't- AHAHAHAHah- BREATHE- AHAHAHAHAH!!!- HELP!- AHAHAHAHAHA" Still laughing hrad and rolling on the floor. Takomi had tears in her eyes.

"Ano… I didn't think it was that funny…" Kyoto scratched her head with irritation.

They all just looked at her, laughing.

"HELP-AHAHAHA-You-AHAHAHAH-R-TARDS!!-AAHAHAHAH!!!!"

Quickly Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Takomi, Hikaru was holding onto her waist to stop her from moving around. And Kaoru, covered her mouth with his hand, slowly she started to calm down. They let go of her.

"Ano…Thanks… That doesn't happen a lot…" Laughing mentally she thanked them again.

"EWWW!!! Komi-Chan! You got Kaoru's had covered with you spit!!!!" Hunny-senpai pointed out.

"AH! SORRY! HERE LET ME HELP YOU CLEAN THAT!" Grabbing Kaoru's clean hand she rushed towards the nearest washroom.

"Sooo.. You know Takomi?"

"Huh? Yeah… for about five years…"

Nodding their heads knowingly they went back to being quiet.

"Soooo.. Are any of you dating Takomi?" Kyoto asked with an evil smirk.

"US!! DATE TAKOMI NAW!!"

"Right.. So none of you like her?"

_Shake Shake_

"RIIIIGHT IM Sure-" Kyoto was cut off my Takomi.

"WERE BAAAACKK!!!!!! And, LOOKIE! KAORU'S HAND IS ALL SQUEAKY CLEAN!!!" Pointing to his had, they looked at it, it was indeed shiny…wow…I wonder how she did that.

"As I was saying, Takomi did you go out on a date with any of these guys?"

"ME!!! DATE?? GUYS!!!! WITH??? NEVER!!!!" Shaking her head she said no.

"Riiight.. How about that other guy you were dating last year? Are you guys still friends?" Kyoto asked.

"WHATTTTTT!!!!! YOU WERE DATING A GUY LAST YEAR!!!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"Uh… Yea? But he has to go to Japan and I never saw him since." Takomi explained.

"Right! I remember! What was that guys name?" Kyoto asked while thinking.

"I think his name was…I don't know.. don't remember! Heh! Oops! But I remember his nick name! I called his Neko-Kun! And he had blonde hair and I think blue eyes and a cute little puppet think, it looked like a cat!"

…

…

…

"WHAT!!! NEKOZAWA!!! YOU DATED HIM!!!!"

"That's the name!" Takomi and Kyoto said in sync.

* * *

LOL YAY!!! I know it kind of random!! But yeah!! And the votes are in!!

MoriXTakomi:25

KaoruXTakomi:29 **Closed for construction**

HikaruXTakomi:30

* * *

Lol Hikaru is UP!!! Then his Bro next Mori!! Lol This voting his to stop for a while! But don't worry the pairings are not chosen yet! Its just that I need a break!! But the Love triangle will still be on!

Love triangles.

HikaruXTakomiXKaoru:4

KaoruXTakomiXMori:6

Yeah! Lol Ill try to update soon! I hope this was a long chapter!! Lol

Until next time!

Jane!

**-Kishumi-**


	11. The meeting, and the greeting

…

…

…

"_WHAT!!! NEKOZAWA!!! YOU DATED HIM!!!!"_

"_That's the name!" Takomi and Kyoto said in sync._

**

* * *

HELLO! PLZ READ THE MEMO AFTER YOU HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER! THE MEMO IS ON THE BOTTOM! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Komi-Chan… did you really date Neko-kun?" Hunny-senpai asked with a cute questioning face.

"Yeah, I kind of did…" Sweat dropping, she made a mental note to kill Kyoto later.

"Maybe, Takomi, do you want to see your former 'lover' again?" Kyoto asked smirking evilly.

"What?!? I..I cant! Where can I find him… and he might not even go to this school…" She trailed off.

"Komi-Chan! DO you want to see Neko-Kun? We can bring him here!" Hunny-senpai said excitedly.

"Uh.. I'm not sur-" She couldn't even finish her sentence, Kyoto had grabbed her head, and put her in a playful head-lock.

"OF COURCE!! NO PROBLEMO!! BRING 'EM HERE!! WE CAN WAIT!! … Right Takomi?" Kyoto looked towards Takomi. Nodding slightly Takomi made another mental note, _TO SERIOUSLY **KILL** KYOTO._

"Okay! Me and Takashi are going to look for him!" With that the two seniors left in search of… NEKOZAWA!

**--FF--**

"Ano… I wonder what's taking them so long…" Takomi said, she held a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry Takomi, they'll be here." Kyoto replied smiling slightly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**BAM!**

The doors of the host club burst open. There stood three figures well.. Three and a half. Takashi, Hunny, and Nekozawa and his puppet…

"KOMI-CHAN! HERES NEKO-KUN!" Hunny 'at-dah-ed' and presented NEKOZAWA! Hunny pushed him forward.

"Ah!"

"NEKOZAWAAA!!!! HOW GOOOD IT IS TO SEEE YOU!!!!!" Kyoto screamed, then she ran up and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"AH!!!! Kyoto-san! IT HURTS! LEGGO!" Nekozawa attempted to get away from her grasp but failed, badly.

"NEKO-CHAN-CHAN TAKOMI IS HERE TO SEE YOU! … Well its more like we brought you here to see her… or was it the other way around…………… OH WELL!" Kyoto let go of him and grabbed Takomi and threw her towards him.

"AH!! KYOTO WHAT WAS THAT FOR! IM GONNA- AH? Nekozawa-san! Konbanwa!" Bowing politely Takomi smiled.

"Takomi? Is that you?" Nekozawa asked while adjusting his cat puppet to see if it was her.

"HAI! Nekozawa-san it is me!" Takomi said politely once again.

**--Host Club P.O.V--**

"Komi-Chan, is she blushing?" Hunny-senpai stated, he said it very quietly, but unfortunately everyone heard. All of them directed their gaze towards Takomi, indeed. She WAS blushing. She seemed more polite, and more feminine around Nekozawa.

"Nekozawa-san I-"

"Takomi, you don't to be so formal! Just relax ok?" Neko said while his puppet smiled.

"Eto… HAI!" Smiling, they saw Takomi show him a place to sit, "Neko-kun, how have you been all this time? I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Uh? I have been good, so tell me what were you doing in America anyways?" He asked. They started talking about their lives and catching up on old times. While they were talking and having fun they just stood there, like idiots.

**--Hikaru P.O.V/ Kaoru P.O.V--**

She looked so happy… It was like, whenever she smiled with us it seemed to fake… But with him, it seems so real. I still cant get over the fact that Takomi is really a girl… I still have to get used to it. But, the first time a saw her, when she told us that she was a girl, my feelings changed. Right there, right on the spot. Its like an Arrow hitting the bulls-eye.

As I watched her, I noticed that a faint blush was creeping up upon her cheeks. Senpai was right, she is blushing, more than I have ever seen… Could it be… could it be that Takomi still has feelings for Nekozawa, even though she hasn't seen him for years? Nah… it couldn't be, they broke up before he left Japan. Wait… did they brake up or did he just leave… hmmm…

**--FLASH BACK--**

"_Soooo.. Are any of you dating Takomi?" Kyoto asked with an evil smirk._

"_US!! DATE TAKOMI NAW!!"_

"_Right.. So none of you like her?"_

_Shake Shake_

"_RIIIIGHT IM Sure-" Kyoto was cut off by Takomi._

"_WERE BAAAACKK!!!!!! And, LOOKIE! KAORU'S HAND IS ALL SQUEAKY CLEAN!!!" Pointing to his _

_had, they looked at it, it was indeed shiny._

"_As I was saying, Takomi did you go out on a date with any of these guys?"_

"_ME!!! DATE?? GUYS!!!! WITH??? NEVER!!!!" Shaking her head she said no._

"_Riiight.. How about that other guy you were dating last year? Are you guys still friends?" Kyoto asked._

"_WHATTTTTT!!!!! YOU WERE DATING A GUY LAST YEAR!!!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru shouted._

"_Uh… Yea? But he **had **to go to **Japan **and I never **saw him since." **Takomi explained._

**--END FLASH BACK--**

_So… technically they **didn't** brake up! SO that means… THAT MEANS… TAKOMI'S NOT **SINGLE! **Awe, man, the first girl I liked and I haven't even asked her out, and she's taken… or maybe… I bet we could ask them! Il got to tell Kaoru!_

_--End P.O.V--_

With that he got ready to tell his brother about his devious plan…...

-

-

-

-

-

-

_What can I say, great minds think alike…_

…

…

…

…

_Especially when those minds are twins…_

_Any they always get what they want..._

_

* * *

_

YATTA! IM DONE! I KNOW IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT! BUT!! I HAD A REALY BAD COMMENT ON SOME STUFF! SOOO! IM BACK BABY! WHOOOOTT!! -KISHUMI- IN THE HOUSE!! Or… FAN FICTON… or… STORY!! THERE YA GO!! YEAHH!!! SO yea..

Also the voting is going to stop for a little while, I just finished my exams! And my head feels like a rock! So yea.. But don't worry I will but the polls back on again! And there WILL be some fluffy moments with Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori! I hope you enjoyed reading!

And I am so glad you came to read this far! I know sometimes my chapters are kind of pointless, but it what my mind does, and I usually write my stories when I'm bored! That is… ALL THE TIME YALL!! Lol XDXD Ill try to update more frequently! Maybe, ill try updating every week! When I'm done my home work! Lol!

And if you have any needs, or concerns plz feel free to massage me. AH! Message me! Also when I'm done this story, you have to tell me if there should be a sequel or, I can make a new story with different pairings! Ok I g2g now!

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

-Kishumi-

JA NE!


	12. To The Hitachiin Household!

_**--Hikaru P.O.V/ Kaoru P.O.V--**_

_She looked so happy… It was like, whenever she smiled with us it seemed to fake… But with him, it seems so real. I still cant get over the fact that Takomi is really a girl… I still have to get used to it. But, the first time a saw her, when she told us that she was a girl, my feelings changed. Right there, right on the spot. Its like an Arrow hitting the bulls-eye. _

_As I watched her, I noticed that a faint blush was creeping up upon her cheeks. Senpai was right, she is blushing, more than I have ever seen… Could it be… could it be that Takomi still has feelings for Nekozawa, even though she hasn't seen him for years? Nah… it couldn't be, they broke up before he left Japan. Wait… did they brake up or did he just leave… hmmm…_

_**FLASH BACK **_

"_Soooo.. Are any of you dating Takomi?" Kyoto asked with an evil smirk._

"_US!! DATE TAKOMI NAW!!"_

"_Right.. So none of you like her?"_

_Shake Shake_

"_RIIIIGHT IM Sure-" Kyoto was cut off by Takomi._

"_WERE BAAAACKK!!!!!! And, LOOKIE! KAORU'S HAND IS ALL SQUEAKY CLEAN!!!" Pointing to his _

_had, they looked at it, it was indeed shiny._

"_As I was saying, Takomi did you go out on a date with any of these guys?"_

"_ME!!! DATE?? GUYS!!!! WITH??? NEVER!!!!" Shaking her head she said no._

"_Riiight.. How about that other guy you were dating last year? Are you guys still friends?" Kyoto asked._

"_WHATTTTTT!!!!! YOU WERE DATING A GUY LAST YEAR!!!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru shouted._

"_Uh… Yea? But he **had **to go to **Japan **and I never **saw him since." **Takomi explained._

_**END FLASH BACK **_

_So… technically they **didn't** brake up! SO that means… THAT MEANS… TAKOMI'S NOT **SINGLE! **Awe, man, the first girl I liked and I haven't even asked her out, and she's taken… or maybe… I bet we could ask them! Il got to tell Kaoru!/Hikaru!_

_**--End P.O.V--**_

_With that he got ready to tell his brother about his devious plan…_

_-_

_What can I say, great minds think alike_

_Especially when those minds are twins…_

_

* * *

_

Oki! Hi sorry for not updating for a long time! Here it is!

* * *

"Ja ne Nekozawa-Kun! See you tomorrow!," waving her arm slowly back and forth she smiled. Turning around slowly, her eyes met a pair of amber eyes.

"WAH! Hikaru! Nani? What do you want?" Takomi asked still slightly startled about how close Hikaru was to her.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He put his hands up defensively, giving an apologetic smile. He walked back to Kaoru, Takomi saw him whisper something in his ear, but decided to let it go.

"KOMI-CHAAAN! I'm leaving can I have a hug!" Hunny asked while lifting his arms widely waiting for a hug.

"Haaiii!" Lifting him up slowly she brought her senpai upwards, and gave him a big hug. After that everybody left.

**-FAST-FORWARD -Hitachiin Mansion -**

"So Kaoru, you got a plan?"

"Of course"

"Then tell me, so we can get it started as soon as possible"

"Okay, so-"

_RING RING!!

* * *

_

"Ill get that Kaoru," Hikaru picked up the phone and flipped it open, "Moshi, Moshi?"

"Hikaru? Is that you?"

"Hai? Who is this?"

"AH! This is Takomi! I was wondering if me and Kyoya could stay over at your mansion for about a week. Because Kyouya's parents are leaving for a trip! And they don't want me to stay alone, I think they don't trust me with all the valuables in the house! I think that your parent know!"

"S-sure, I guess."

"Cool! Ill get my things packed! We can go there tomorrow after the club, okay?"

"Okay, ill go tell Kaoru, Ja Ne!"

"Ah! Ja ne!"

* * *

"Who was that Hikaru?"

"Takomi"

"Nani! What did she call you for?"

Hikaru smirked slightly, "Her and Kyouya are going to stay over for about a week."

"WHAT! Oh well, I guess its okay…"

"At least out plan will go smoothly now."

"Right!"

**-FAST FORWARD AFTER SCHOOL!-**

"Ja ne Takomi-kun!" The girls waved to Takomi as the door to the host club closed.

"Okay! Well, I better get going! Kyou-Kyou! Lets go!" She said impatiently as she got all her things in the host clubs storage room. Kyouya nodded slightly and got his things too.

"Komi-Chan! Komi-Chan! Are you going some where? Why do you have all these bags? ARE YOU GONNA RUN AWAY WITH KYOU-KYOU!! I WANNA COMME!!!" Hunny said while grabbing on to Takomi's sleeve, pulling it slightly.

"Anou… Senpai, me and Kyouya are going to stay at the Hitachiin's for a while, because his parents don't want me to break anything in the mansion." Takomi said While she sweat dropped. She was thinking of all the things she broke already.

**-FLASH BACK-**

"_Takomi! Were going to be late for school! Hurry up!" Kyouya shouted from downstairs, he had been waiting for about half an hour for Takomi to get ready. Even though she's dressing up as a boy at school, that doesn't mean that she has to be one at home. "TAKOMI I MEAN IT HURRY UP!"_

"_OKAY OKAY! Sheesh! I'm here gosh, you have no patience." She said at the top of the stairs, she got on to the railing of the stairs and slid down them. (A/N: I LOVE DOING THAT!) "WHEEE!!!!!" While she was sliding down she accidentally lost her balance. "AHHH!!!" She came crashing down, when she landed she crashed into about two pots broke five paintings and cracked the stone sculpture. "Owie…"_

"_TAKOMI! Look what you have done! This is going to come out of your allowance!" Kyouya stated while looking at the mess she made._

"_WAHH!!! I DON'T EVEN GET AN ALLOWANCE!!!" Shouted Takomi._

"_WELL YOU DO NOW!!" He sighed mentally, "Ill ask the maids to clean it up, then I'm going to ask my sister to train you to act like a proper lady." He grabbed her wrist and headed to the limo._

'_But I don't wanna be a lady!!' Takomi mentally cursed in her head, while imaging herself being a lady. 'Uuugh!!'_

**-END FLASH BACK-**

"Oh! Okie! Then see you tomorrow! Ja ne! Come on Takashi! Lets go home so we can eat some cake!" Hunny said while hopping onto Mori's shoulders.

"Uh. (that means yes in "Mori language") Ja ne Michiko-san"

"Ja ne Hunny senpai! Ja ne Mori-Senpai! Matta Ashita!" She waved slowly then turned to Haruhi and Tamaki. She saw Tamaki asking Haruhi if she wanted a ride, and Haruhi would give him and answer by turning and walking to the door. He will never lear.

"Ja ne! Haruhi! Tamaki!"

"Ja!" They said together. Haruhi glared at him as she walked past him swifty. Then opening the door. Tamaki ran after her.

"Ooookay… LETS GO! TO THE HITACHIIN HOUSEHOLD!" Takomi said Pointing towards the window.

"Takomi, We have to go out the door then walk down the stairs first, in order to get in the limo then drive-" Kyouya was cut off by Takomi.

"OKAY!! OKAY! I GET IT! Don't get all complicated…Oh! Wait I have to give Neko-Kun something! WAIT RIGHT HERE! DO NOT MOVE! I REPEAT! DO.NOT.MOVE!" She scurried out the door, then she came back in, "AHAH!! I forgot… wheres the courtyard?" They all pointed towards the window, she walked there and peered into it, and there was THE COURTYARD!! AMAZING! "RIIIGHT!! OKIE JA NE!" Running out side again, Kyouya and the twins watched her run around in the courtyard.

"Looks like she will take a while, im going to put all my things in the limmo, ill meet you guys there." Kyouya said. He picked up his things and left. That left only the twins, watching Takomi whim the window.

**-HITACHIIN POV-**

"I wonder what Takomi has to give to Nekozawa? Don't you Hikaru?"

"Yea.."

"I wonder if its important?"

"Yea.."

"Do you think that Takomi still likes him?"

"Yea-WHAT!, That's impossible its like been how many years four? Four years they haven't seen each other! How could she still have feeling for Nekozaw-" Hikaru was cut off from his rambling when Kaoru showed him something interesting.

"Hikaru! Look!" Kaoru pointed out the window and saw Takomi and Nekozawa kissing.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUN!! OMG!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! CLIFHANGER!! NO ONE KNOWS! Besides me and all the people I told which is like… My best friend! Well… not really, she only knows how is gonna end! Hehe!

Oh well! I'm sorry for not updating for a while! I got writers block, but I'm back for good… I think, I have been sick! I gots da FLU!!! EVIL! My friend gave it to me! I'm like NUUUU!!! So I'm like at home!

AH! I'm bored! So I typed! ZI hope you like this chapter! If you have any ideas feel free to message me! Any ways I got to go, DRIN EVIL MEDICINE!!! IT TASTES EVIL! Lol okay..

REVIEW!!!

-Kishumi-


	13. I can change, I will change

_**-HITACHIIN POV-**_

"_I wonder what Takomi has to give to Nekozawa? Don't you Hikaru?"_

"_Yea.."_

"_I wonder if its important?"_

"_Yea.."_

"_Do you think that Takomi still likes him?"_

"_Yea-WHAT!, That's impossible its like been how many years four? Four years they haven't seen each other! How could she still have feeling for Nekozaw-" Hikaru was cut off from his rambling when Kaoru showed him something interesting._

"_Hikaru! Look!" Kaoru pointed out the window and saw Takomi and Nekozawa kissing._

* * *

Hehe! Here I am again! I got bored again, so I'm writing more! I hope you like this one!

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru stood there, in front of the window. Takomi and Nekozawa were kissing!

**-Hikaru POV-**

_I cant believe it! I **WAS** right! Takomi and Nekozawa were still together! How come I feel so… hurt? Its like my heart has been ripped to shreds…I feel like crying, but…I cant…Why do I feel…so…so…so…_

**-Kaoru POV-**

_Takomi, she and Nekozawa… I knew she dated him before, but… My head it feels so heavy… I'm confused… What is this feeling? I always get this feeling towards her, every time a see her smile… Hikaru… How does he feel? My chest, it feels like its burning. Why? Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel…so…so…so…_

"Hurt" Hikaru and Kaoru said out loud together.

"Huh? Hey guys! I'm back! Hee Hee! We can go now! Ano… where's Kyou-Kyou? Uh.. Guys?" Takomi waved her hand in front of the two. "You guys seem zoned out, did you see something shocking? (A/n: NO DUH! YOU WERE JUST KISSING NEKOZAWA!!) Sighing she grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the limo, there she saw Kyouya waiting there.

"Okay! Lets go!" With that they left to the Hitachiin mansion. In the limo it was quiet the only noise was the scratching on a pen and paper making contact by Kyouya. Takomi was quiet for once, after the things that happened with her and Nekozawa in the court yard. Hikaru and Kaoru just stared off in space, still thinking about what they saw.

**-FAST FORWARD HITACHIIN HOUSE HOLD-**

"SUGOI! Its almost as big as Kyouya's!" Takomi said while sighing. She looked to one plce to another examining everything.

"Takomi, don't anything now." Kyouya said. Maids Came and picked up their tings and led them to their rooms.

**-In Takomi's Room-**

She stepped in her bedroom and thanked the maid. Closing the door she turned around and saw a beautiful room, the walls were lavender, a chandelier was hanging on the ceiling, it has a big closet and a few drawers, there was a wooden desk at the corner, the window was in the side of the room.

She walked towards the window, put bother of her hands on the handles and with one swift pull she opened the window. There was a small balcony it could probably only fit one person. 'Maybe I could' Takomi stepped back taking a good look at the window, it was pretty small but she could defiantly fit through it. She changed into her normal clothes, got a book and her iPod. Slowly she climbed through the window and onto the small balcony.

"Wow…" She breathed in fresh air.

Takomi looked at the scenery, she was on the highest floor. There se saw cars driving, people walking, children playing. Everything seemed so, perfect. "I wish my place was like this…I wonder how mom and dad are doing…I sure miss them…But I know their somewhere better now!" Takomi sat down, looking up towards the sky. Closing her eyes, her mind was replaying the scene, what happened between her hand Nekozawa.

* * *

Sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't worry its not ending yet! Hehe! I just saying this is the reason that you saw them kissing! Okay! Continue!

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

_Takomi ran out of the club doors after getting directions to get to the courtyard. "Neko-kun! Are you here? Neko-kun!" She ran around the courtyard a few times until she saw him. He was sitting on a bench near the fountain._

"_AH! Nekozawa-Kun! There you are! Here!" Takomi held out a small box, it was wrapped in purple shiny foil and it had a small dark blue bow. _

"_Ah… Arigato gozimas, this is for you as well" He held out a yellow bag that was decorated with cats. _

_She took it with a smile on her face, "Arigato!" Opening slowly she took out a stuffed cat, it looked exactly like his, but plush. "Kawaii, Arigato Neko-Kun." He nodded slightly then smiled, opening his he saw that it was a picture, a picture of Takomi and him when they were younger, and still living it America. _

"_Arigato Takomi" _

"_No Problem!" She leaned forward and gave him a hug, "Well, I got to go now! See you later!" Starting to walk away Nekozawa was in deep thought._

"_Chotto! Matte! Takomi!" Nekozawa said. Takomi turned around to face him. "Takomi… We need to talk okay?" She nodded. "Takomi, about our… "Relationship" I'm not sure its good for us to be together, its just that we haven't been seeing each other for four years. And now when you're here we cant hang out, because you have your host club and all, and to top that off you dressed as a guy."_

"_Okay.. So are we breaking up?" asked Takomi._

"_Yeah…Sorry" Nekozawa said feeling slightly guilty. He hung his head low. But heard laughter._

"_Ahahahah!! Nekozawa-Kun! Don't worry! I'm not sad, if you wanted to know that! I'm going to cry!" Takomi said laughing and smiling at him._

"_Oh…" He was wrong, he thought that she would cry but no, she wasn't like the other girls, she was more happy-go-lucky. She had no care in the world. Lifting up his head he saw her smiling but she was crying. Was it tears of joy? Or Sadness? "Takomi, your…you crying!"_

"_Wha?" She was too busy laughing that she didn't notice that she was crying. "Ah! I'm not crying! There must be something in my eye! Ahahah! Don't worry! Ill get it out." _

_Nekozawa walked towards her, "Takomi, why are you crying? You said that your weren't sad, don't worry we can still be friends, me you and Kyoko can me best friends!" He said trying to brighten up her mood._

"_Ahahahah! Yeah! Always! …Best friends… forever" Takomi was still crying, but kept her smile on her face. Nekozawa cupped her cheek and lifted her head up to his face so she he could she her. _

"_Takomi, don't cry… How about this after we can go get some ice cream with Kyoto-Chan! Okay? And plus tears don't look good on you… its better when you smile, without tears!" Smiling Takomi nodded an stopped crying, Nekozawa leaned his forehead on hers. There was a moment of silence…_

"_You better get me that ice cream! Promise!" Takomi said after he went back to his original position. _

"_Promise"

* * *

_

'What's done is done… Weeeellll! I better get back inside! Its cold!' Takomi said to herself in her head. Standing up she climbed back into her room and closed the window. "I'm hungry!" She stated randomly. "I better go ask Hikaru or Kaoru." She left her room and went into the halls, looking for the twins room. 'I wonder where their room is… AH HA! THERE IT IS'

There she stood, it said: "Hikaru and Kaoru's Room" 'Well that's ironic…' She reached out to knock the door but stopped when she heard them talking.

**-In the twins room- **

"I wonder if there are really still a couple…"

"Whatever, that's not our problem! She has her life, and we have ours. She can do anything she wants! Its her life anyways…"

"But Hikaru-"

"Pshh.."

"…"

"…"

"Maybe its an misunderstandin-"

"I told you its none of our business…"

_Knock Knock_

"Come in"

"HIYA GUYS!"

"Ta-Takomi!?! What are you doing here??"

"I was gonna ask you guys… where's the kitchen?"

"Why couldn't you just ask the maids? And not bother us?" Hikaru said a little too coldly.

"Ano.. Well I just wanted to see if you were okay! You were so quiet during the ride here so I just-"

"Were fine! We just have lots of things on our mind okay! Now if you may-"

"Hikaru! I just wanted to know! How about we go out for some ice cream togeth-"

"I SAID WERE FINE! CAN YOU ACT MATURE FOR JUST ONCE IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!?!" Hikaru Screamed.

"Hikaru…I think you over did it…" Kaoru said, he has never seen him angry for a long time. He didn't like it.

"…Fine, if you want me to act mature then I will", Takomi turned around about to close the door, "You better call everyone and tell them…" She paused.

"**I quit the host club."

* * *

**

OMFG! I I CANT BELIBE IT! 0.o WHY WHY WHY!!!! Well, **you** will never know, I do! Hee hee! Well there it is to chapter in one day! I would do another but my mom is sick and I have to take care of her! Hee hee I got her sick! But I'm still sick! LALALA!!! OKAY!!! PLZ!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!  
!

-Kishumi-


	14. Empty Hearts

"_Hikaru! I just wanted to know! How about we go out for some ice cream together-"_

"_I SAID WERE FINE! CAN YOU ACT MATURE FOR JUST ONCE IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!?!" Hikaru Screamed._

"_Hikaru…I think you over did it…" Kaoru said, he has never seen him angry for a long time. He didn't like it._

"…_Fine, if you want me to act mature then I will", Takomi turned around about to close _

_the door, "You better call everyone and tell them…" She paused._

"_**I quit the host club."**__

* * *

_Okie! Sorry for not updating! Homework stinks!! Yes okay any ways

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!! Only Takomi and Kyoto hehe!**

* * *

SLAM!**

The twins stared at her in shock, did she just say what I think she said? Did she say she just quit the host club? How ill everybody react? What will happen to her? Will she still dress up as a guy at school? Or show everyone that she is actually a girl?

**--Takomi's P.O.V--**

"Stupid twins, getting me pissed off… if they want me to act mature.. FINE! I WILL! Gosh.. They piss me off some times…" You said stomping your way back to her room. Going through her luggage she took out her uniform, the boys uniform. Mentally sighing Takomi put it back in her luggage and put it in the closet. 'I better go talk to Kyouya…" You thought. Getting out of her room once again she walked towards Kyouya's room. You knocked on the door. You heard a small "Come in"

"Kyouya…" You started.

"I know, I kind of overheard it, when you were screaming… here" He handed Takomi a new uniform, the uniform that you were supposed to wear in the beginning. Taking it from him you smiled.

"Thanks Kyouya.. Do you think… you can make me some fake I.D? Just for now" Seeing Kyouya smile you got the feeling he meant yes. Leaving again you slipped quickly into your room and put your new uniform away. 'Just one more thing…" You got out a bottle of red hair dye from your bag. 'Good thing I never leave without it…' Walking into the bathroom your quickly dyed you hair. Then went to bed.

**--The next Day--**

Today the twins told everyone in the club that Takomi had quit, everybody including Mori was shocked. They all asked Kyouya if she was coming to school today. But he never answered. They still continued their normal jobs still keeping up the act of being happy. Lots of Takomi's customers asked where he was, they just replied that she was sick, like always. After the host club was done they all sat in the club still waiting for Takomi.

"KYAAAA!!! WHERES KOMI-CHAN!! TT I Miss her!! Its so different when she's not here!" Hunny said while clinging onto Mori.

"I agree, she always seems to brighten up the mod in here" Haruhi said, still feeling uncomfortable with out Takomi being here. It felt like she was lonely, because she was the only girl there.

"Yes! Yes! We all miss your beautiful, sparkling, ray of sunshine! But alas! She still hasn't arrived!! I wonder why she quit in the first place?" Tamaki asked placing his finger on his cheek as he got into thinking pose.

The twins froze, when Tamaki had mentioned **why** did Takomi quit, they felt guilty. Especially Hikaru. This was all his fault for yelling at her, that was not like him… he seemed so out of character. Maybe because of the Nekozawa incident. Why didn't they just ask her? If they actually kissed, or was it a mistake, maybe they didn't kiss, a misunderstanding? Yeah, the next time they see her they would ask.

Kyouya just sat there typing up something on his laptop. He smirked, he knew where Takomi was, and what she was doing. She would be coming in here in about 30 seconds. Why? Because she had to get a ride with Kyouya to get to the twins.

Just then the host club door opened. Everyone turned their attention to it, thinking it was Takomi, Hunny senpai rushed towards the door and gave the person a big hug. But to his displeasure it wasn't her. It was a girl. Who had cherry red hair, dark blue eyes, and was wearing the Ouran girls uniform.

"Ara? Oh.. Gomen, I thought you were someone else." Letting go Hunny slowly made his way back towards Mori. Tears could be seen at the brim at him eyes.

"Gomen for intruding…demo, I need to talk to Kyouya-senpai for a second. Do you think that I could borrow him for a second?" The girl asked politely. She took him outside, leaving all the Host Club in shock and confused.

**--Outside with Kyouya--**

"Kyouya, When are we going to leave?" Takomi asked. Her blue eyes were full of anger, she had been waiting for about an hour.

"Soon Takomi, we will leave as soon as you tell them-"

"KYOUYA…"

He gave her a stern look. Sighing in defeat, Takomi re-entered the club with her cousin.

**--Inside the Club-- (before Kyouya and Takomi went in again)**

"Who was that?"

"She looked kind of familiar"

"She acted to mature, it seems so forced."

"She's kind of scary, but in a way she remind s me of Komi-Chan…"

The door opened once again and the two entered. Kyouya smiled, and "Introduced" the new person.

"This is Noir Mikan, she has just enrolled in Ouran. She will be staying with us I the host club, principals orders." They all saw her bow in respect.

"It is very nice to meet you, I hope we can all be friends." Mikan said.

Everyone was silent, was _she_ supposed to be the new Takomi? Was she supposed to replace their friend? Was **she** supposed to fill their hearts where Takomi once filled it. No, no, it cant be, this girl could never replace her.

"It is very nice to meet you!?" Tamaki said.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you I'm Haruhi"

"I'm Hikaru, and this is Kaoru"

"I'm Hunny! And this is Mori"

Well course Takomi knew who exactly who they were. But, she had to play along.

She smiled, "Now if I must, I have to get going…" She walked off to the door. Holding the handle in her hand she felt a little guilty for lying, "And you guys…" They all looked at her, "Never forget about your friend, you know Takomi" With that she went out the door.

* * *

T.T I KNOW IT SUCKED! I'm having a small writers block! IM SORRY IF IT SUCKED!!! And yeahh ALSO! The voting is up again

**Hikaru:**

**Kaoru:**

**Mori:**

There! And FYI- The story might end soon! A few more chapters. HEHE! OK!

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

-Kishumi-


	15. Authors note

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! -.- IM SOOOOO SOOO SOOOOO Sorry for not updating Outsider at Ouran! T.T school work is killing me!!! and i never have any free time anymore!! and i still have shcool for like ...

er...

4 MORE POOPING WEEKS!...

hehe...

Pooping lol!

ANY WAYS ILL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN! and the update will be more frequent when its summer break!

ZMOG! OKIE! JA NEEE!!


	16. Doushite? Doushite!

_She smiled, "Now if I must, I have to get going…" She walked off to the door. Holding the handle in her hand she felt a little guilty for lying, "And you guys…" They all looked at her, "Never forget about your friend, you know Takomi" With that she went out the door._

OMG OMG OMG OMG!!! Im effing sorry! I'm super busy! This chapter might be short but enjoy! Ill try and update more!!

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT!!!

* * *

"Hai… Yes, yes, I understand… ill start today…okay, thank you, yes I will say good bye to them, okay…thank you. Bye…." Takomi closed her cell phone.

Sighing she leaned on the door frame, she just received a call from America, she was supposed to be one of those "pop star signers" She had to leave today, when she get back home.

_DAMN IT! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN NOW! …I can even say good bye properly_. Many thought were going through Takomi's head. _I might as well say good bye then, I bet Kyouya already knows._

* * *

"Ano…I should get going to ill see you guys tomorrow oka-" Haruhi was cut off by the door slamming open.

"Mikan-San! Are you okay?" Tamaki asked with concern.

The host club directed their attention towards Takomi. She had her r fingers spread out on the door frame. Bangs were covering her eyes.

"Ne!! Mikan! Why are you crying?" Hunny-senpai asked while walking up to her.

Takomi widened her eyes, had she been crying the whole time and not notice it?

"I…I have something to tell you guys…" Takomi lifter her head and placed her hands in front of her.

Everyone looked at her not knowing what would happen next. Takomi brought up one hand to her head and grasped a set of hair and pulled.

Gasps were heard.

"Ta-Takomi!"

Takomi looked up at them, tears streaming down her face, and smiled; a sad smile. That smile surned into a frown, her lips began to quiver. More and more tears began to flow down her face.

"Gomen…Gomen…GOMEN NASAI! IM SO SORRY!" With that she ran out the door.

"Takomi! WAIT!" Hikaru ran out the door, but it was too late she had already gone out of site.

_Kuso! Why? WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE IT WAS HER_! Hikaru cursed in his mind, thinking of what could have been, if he told her how he felt. How happy they would be together.

He fell to his knees staring at the ground before him. Arms becoming limp at his side. Hikaru was depressed, angry and confused. Unnoticed to him two other figures were also watching where Takomi has one been, each had the same thoughts of her.

"K-Komi-chan…"

By now everybody was silent, each thinking of what happened recently. Hunny crying, Haruhi sad, Tamaki, confused, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru all of the above. Hikaru stood up and walked towards the door back inside where the others were. He couldn't keep it inside of him any longer, rage built up, why?

"WHY! TELL ME FUCKING WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!" Hikaru grabbed the collar of Kyouya and screamed at his face. Tears threatening to overflow.

"Hikaru! STOP! PLEASE" Kaoru grabbed him and restrained him from getting to Kyouya. "TELL ME! WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!..._Why??" _He whispered the last part.

"It wasn't me place to say." Kyouya lifted his glasses and walked out.

Silence came over the room.

In every ones head was one small simple word.

**Why?**

* * *

YAY! That was soo emotional! Im sorry if it bad!!! But anyways! Sorry if Hikaru was OOC!!! TT I TRY!! I SOO SHHORTT DUNT WORRY I PROMIS IT BE BETTER! lol

REVIEW!!!!

Ja

Kishumi


	17. Yosh! To AMERIKA!

**Previously On Ouran:**

_Silence came over the room._

_In every ones head was one small simple word._

_**Why?**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Authors not thingy:**

Hi! I'm here again! I hope you like this chapter! It may not be that good but… yeah… okay! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I NOT OWN OURAN**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Takomi left for America. The host club still did their usual routines, and tried to keep a straight face. No one expected that they were even sad. Takomi's customers did notice that Takomi was not present at the host club for a few days. They decided not to ask.

"Ja ne! See you tomorrow!" Haruhi said good bye to the last group of the day. She closed the door and sighed. Everybody seemed so depressed at Takomi left. It's been, different. Everybody seemed quieter. Especially the twins, they seemed that they were taking this whole Takomi leaving thing personal. And Mori, even though it didn't seem like he was sad, he was.

"Well, that it for today I guess… I better get going, tomorrow is the last day of school. Ja…" Haruhi made a sad smile and waved slightly before leaving.

Silence overcame the room.

"Komi-chan…" Hunny said sadly, everybody lowered their heads when they heard that name. The good times and the bad time it brought to them. How she made them happy, sad, angry. It was bad enough that one of their friends was gone, what if Haruhi went away? What would happen to them?

Tomorrow was the last day of school anyways, they can think over what happened.

"Ah!" Hunny smiled, an idea just popped up in his head. "How about we go visit Komi-chan at America on summer!!"

All of their heads shot up, but still remained silent, why didn't they think of that before, they were to sad to even make their brain work.

"But…" Hunny trailed off, "We don't know where she is…"

Everybody directed their attention to Kyouya, hopeful looks in their eyes. Not even looking up Kyouya gave a slight nod.

"YATTA!!" Tamaki jumped into the air and rushed out the door, he had to tell Haruhi, she would defiantly be happy.

**--Fast-forward--**

"Komi-chan! Komi-chan! Were gonna see Komi-Chan!" Hunny sang happily while waving his fingers back and fourth. Everybody was happy too, but still remained silent. They were sitting on their own private jet; Of course all of them were used to it, but Haruhi.

"You know, I could have just taken the normal plane" Haruhi stated while sweat dropping, there were even butlers on the plane.

"Nonsense! My daughter deserves the best of the best! And this is the best you can get out of the best of the best!" Tamaki said proudly.

_What?_

Everyone stared at him oddly, that didn't make any sense, all they could hear was "best"

The plane came to a stop. They were in America!! Yay! - Not. Now they had to find Takomi. How hard could it be? Trying to fins one of their friends over a million people.

NOT FOR KYOUYA!

Stepping out of the plane they looked at their new surroundings, it was crowded. Now how could they find Tako-

"Look! It's Takomi!" Hunny pointed to the big picture of her, she was on a bill bored.

"Sugoi! Takomi-Chan must be famous here!!" Tamaki said.

"Tono! How about we go find a hotel to stay in first?" Kaoru asked.

"Yosh!"

* * *

**Authors Note thingy:**

Yay!! I have free time! But, yeah I know this chapter might be boring! But yeah! Oh! Right! I'm going to do votes, it for which pairing should come out first, like there's going to be and alternative endings for

**Hikaru:**

**Kaoru:**

**Mori:**

Okay! Ill get a new chapter out on Monday! Cuss I have no school!!!

**REVIEW!!!!**

**-Kishumi-**


	18. Surprise Surprise

**Previously…**

"Look! It's Takomi!" Hunny pointed to the big picture of her, she was on a bill bored.

"Sugoi! Takomi-Chan must be famous here!!" Tamaki said.

"Tono! How about we go find a hotel to stay in first?" Kaoru asked.

"Yosh!"

* * *

Takomi sat on her bed, quietly reading a book, sighing she placed the book down on her bedside table and walked towards her window; opening it. The cool breeze touched her skin gently making her sigh in content. It been around two weeks that she left Japan. Her eyes saddened, thinking of the Host club hurt her heart, how she missed them.

_Maybe I should call Kyouya…_ Takomi picked up her cell phone flipping it open; she dialed her cousin's number. She stared at her cell phone screen; her thumb itching to press the call button. Snapping it shut she threw herself on the bed letting out a loud sigh. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and curled up in her bed. _Ill try calling him tomorrow._

"Ma!! Kyouya! When can we go out and look for Takomi!!" Tamaki paced around their hotel room impatiently.

The others watched him, Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh. "Senpai, I think we should rest today and look for her tomorrow."

Tamaki immediately appeared infront of Haruhi giving her his best puppy eyes. Haruhi twitched, pushing him away from her. "Senpai!"

Tamaki made a whining sound, and went directly to his emo corner. Sighing once again Haruhi shook her head. She glanced at her other friends, Hunny was already in bed sleeping, and Mori was watching him carefully before going to sleep as well, the twins got into their bed, and Kyouya was typing madly on his laptop.

She followed after the others going to sleep aswell, somehow Tamaki fell asleep; leaving Kyouya alone and awake.

He quietly slipped out of the hotel room and closed the door behind him, he flipped out his cell phone and dialed quickly.

* * *

_**Ring ring ring ring**_

"…"

_**Ring ring ring ring**_

"…"

_**Ring ring ring ring**_

Takomi sat up in bed rubbing her eyes, she crawled around her bed trying to find her cell phone.

"Mmm.. 'ello?"

"_Takomi."_

"_Eh? Whose dis?"_

"_Kyouya."_

"Oh… Hi"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**KYOUYA!?"** She pulled her cell from her ears and looked at her cell phone screen; the caller was indeed her cousin.

"Why are you calling me?? Couldn't it be like in the morning? It night where I am now you know!"

"_I know, but I just wanted to check up on you."_

"Mmm… Yean I'm fine…" Takomi scratched her head before flopping back down on her bed.

"_Are you okay over there?"_

"Yeah…I guess."

"_Okay then I'll contact you later then, good night."_

"Nite."

Letting out a soft huff she closed her phone, she turned onto her side and stared at her digital clock. Squinting slightly she softly shook her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kyouya closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. He walked back into the room and turned his laptop on again he took out his phone and hooked some wires to it. Typing quickly he quickly scanned the information popping up on his computer, finally pressing the enter button he smiled.

_25th Rosera Street huh… _

He quickly wrote down the address and shut his laptop and went to bed.

* * *

The Host club went out so search for Takomi once again, they found out that Takomi was a famous actor in America.

"Maa Komi-Chan sure is popular!! Look!" Hunny held up a Takomi pencil.

Haruhi sweatdropped. Another day has passed, the club still haven't found Takomi.

"This is hopeless! How do we even know she's in this part of America?!" Hikaru semi yelled. Kaoru nodded, agreeing with his brother.

Night fall came again and they went back into their hotel room, getting ready for another restless night. Haruhi slept peacefully, as well did the others. Unfortunately one of tem woke up.

"Bathroom." Hikaru stood up and walked to the bathroom. When he got out he was fully awake, knowing he couldn't fall asleep he changed into some baggy clothes and went out for a midnight stroll.

* * *

Takomi sat on her bed reading her novel once again, her table besides her filled with sweets and tea. After re-reading the last line on her book she closed the book and sighed happily. She glanced at the clock.

**12:27**

Blinking she got out of bed; she wasn't tired yet, so she went into her walk-in closet and changed. She walked to her kitchen and grabbed a chocolate bar. She put on her shoes quickly, locked her door and walked towards the nearest park.

When she reached the park she ran to the swings and sat in one of them, she pushed herself lightly gently swaying; she got the chocolate bar out from her pocket and started eating it.

Chewing slowly she admired the scenery, the moon was big and bright. A small cough snapped her back into reality. Her eyes quickly scanned the place, she was ready if any thing or any one popped out of no where.

* * *

Hikaru shivered slightly, it was cold out, more than he expected, he needed to sit down his feet here killing him also they were almost frozen. He moved his head looking for a neaby bench. When he spotted one she walked faster.

_So cold…_

He rubbed his now red nose, and sniffed. A short cough left his mouth. He walked closer towards the bench.

When he looked up he saw a figure sitting on something, it looked like a swing.

_Who in their mind would come to a park at this time?!_

He stopped and thought about himself. "Right." He muttered quietly to himself. He was out in a park at this kind of time.

He saw the figure tense slightly and it stands, he panicked slightly what happened if it was a robber, or some weir killer? Or a weird robber drunk killer!?

He stood still watching it come close, until it stopped about a foot away from him. The street lights flickered slightly, making the scene more dramatic.

"…"

_Huh? What? _Hikaru saw its mouth move, but he was to scared to hear what it said.

"Hikaru?"

"Ah?"

The figure stepped under the street light, finally revealing itself.

His eyes grew wide as his hands dropped to his sides.

"Takomi?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!! He yah! It's me again! I know it been a while since I updated!! But yeah… Hope you enjoyed it; I tried to make it long as possible.

Review plz


	19. Fluffy Moments

**Previously …**

"Hikaru?"

"Ah?"

The figure stepped under the street light, finally revealing itself.

His eyes grew wide as his hands dropped to his sides.

"Takomi?"

* * *

Takomi gulped nervously, why as Hikaru here? Had he come from Japan to look for her? No that can't be possible after all the things she has done to him and the others.

She glanced to her side, not wanting to see his face; even though the weather was chilly she began to sweat under her clothes.

Hikaru stared at the girl in front of her, the girl who made him travel 1001 miles to get to her; she was here she was here now in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Takomi took a quick glance at Hikaru he wasn't moving, it didn't look like he was even breathing. She took it as a bad sign. Her eyes were playing tricks on her

"Ah… Gomen, I must have made a mistake; I took you for another person I know." She bowed slightly apologizing; "Have a good night" she slowly turned her back to him and started walking at a steady pace to her house.

Hikaru watched her walk away, something in his mind clicked, registering what has happened; he sprinted towards Takomi and braced her from behind his arms were secure around her making sure that she wont get away, he wouldn't let her run away, not this time. He shut his eyes placing his chin on her head; his grip on her tightened a smidge. He whispered some unheard words to her.

Takomi stood still, shock still ran through her, tears welled up in her eyes; threatening to fall, she wouldn't let them so instead she closed her eyes. She felt him place his chin on her head, as he mumbles some words.

"_Please, don't leave me again…"_

Taking in a deep breath then letting it out, Takomi felt his grip on her loosen, she took the chance to turn around to face him, she studied his face, his cheeks were flushed to a bright red; probably from the cold, and his eyes her half open, from the lack of sleep. She smiled at him and took a step back making him release her from the embrace.

Hikaru's eyes snapped back open, frantically waving his arms trying to find Takomi. Takomi grabbed onto one of his arms to calm him down.

"Hikaru! I'm still here calm down!"

Hikaru stopped waving his arm around and nodded slightly his head hung slightly down.

"Hikaru?" Takomi gave him a funny look. "Hikaru?" Takomi took her hand and put it to his forehead. "Ah! You're burning up!"

Hikaru stared at Takomi with a glazed look in his eyes. _Sick?? I'm not sick… Ugh, my head is throbbing…_

"We gotta get you home fast!" Takomi slug one of Hikaru's arms over her shoulders. "Ugh! You're so heavy!" She slowly dragged him to her house, by the time they reached the door it was 1:20AM. She took him up the stairs and placed him on her bed.

"Maa…Your clothes are wet…" Her face went red, "A-ano… Hikaru can you undress yourself and put on these clothes?" Takomi rummaged through her closet and handed him some sweat pants and a shirt. Hikaru nodded tiredly. He began to lift off his hoodie but got stuck when it reached his head.

"Ah…"

Sighing Takomi tugged his hoodie upwards then threw it on the ground, that's when she realized that he wasn't wearing anything under. She turned her head away and blushed. Hikaru put on the shirt and stood up and started pulling down his pants.

"Eeep!" Takomi closed her eyes and turned around her face turning beet red. After awhile she calmed down, "You- You done?"

"Mmmm…"

She turned around to see Hikaru already in her bed snuggling her ramen shaped plushie. Sighing once again she lifted the covers over him and picked up his clothes from the floor, she walked out of her room and into her laundry room and tossed his wet clothes into the dryer and pressed the start button.

Yawning she walked back to her room to check on how Hikaru was doing, he was sleeping peacefully. She closed the door slightly leaving it open just a crack; then walked towards her guest room. She passed by a clock in the hallway which read; 1:55AM.

_Wow, that late already? I guess I better get to bed…_ She climbed into the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly, waking up Hikaru.

_Where am I? Oww, my aching head…_ He clutched his throbbing head, and tried to sit up but it only made him dizzy. He decided to stay down. Takomi, that's right he saw Takomi! _Where-_

The door creaking made his train of thought stop, he saw Takomi holding a bowl of soup. He watched every move she took until she reached his bed side.

"Morning."

Hikaru stared at her and nodded dumbly. She watched her place the tray down on her lap and re-positioned it. "I made you some soup," she put the tray on the nearby table besides her; "Can you sit up?" Hikaru again dumbly nodded and slowly made his way up not before clutching his head in pain. Takomi quickly placed her hand behind his back and lifted him up to help him. She looked at him worriedly.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, my head just hurts" He held onto his head again cringing in pain. Takomi nodded and ran out of the room and came back with some medicine.

"Here, take this" she poured a purple liquid into a tea spoon and held it up to him; he opened his mouth and swallowed. He made a funny face, "Yuck." Smiling she sweat dropped. "Here's you're soup, I think it's cooled down enough to eat." She gently placed the tray on his lap and stood up from her chair.

"Call me if you need me." She started walking towards the door.

"Wait."

Takomi stopped but didn't turn her back towards Hikaru, and waited for him to say something.

"We… we all miss you why did you leave?" Hikaru's voice was full of hurt and sadness. Takomi stood still for a while letting the words of Hikaru sink into her, she walked out the door and closed it gently not giving Hikaru an answer.

Once she was out for the room she placed her back against the wooden door and let out a deep breath. Her eyes were full of confusion, she shook her head and walked towards the phone to call Kyouya, she figured is he was here the others were here too.

Hikaru stared the now closed door and sighed, he looked down at the soup she had made him; he could see the steam come out from the bowl. He slowly picked up the spoon on the tray and scooped some into the spoon. He lifted it to his mouth and sipped it; a content smile graced his lips. _Leek soup, my favorite…_

Takomi dialed the number of her cousin and waited for him to pick up.

_Ring ring ring…_

_Ring ring ring…_

_Ring ring ri-_

"_Hello?"_

"Kyouya."

"_Ah Takomi, what is the pleasure of-"_

"Cut the crap Kyouya, Hikaru Is at my place; and I suggest you come here and pick him up."

"… _I see"_

"I assume that you know where I live, you found out last night am I correct?"

"_Hm, we'll be coming over there then; Ja"_

"Ja…"

Takomi put down her phone and sighed, she walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

* * *

"Kyouya! Who were you talking to?" Tamaki asked dramatically, "Are you having an affair with one of the ladies here in America?" Fake tears poured out of his eyes, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!" He began to bawl then immediately went to Haruhi for comfort.

"Has anyone seen Hikaru?! I looked everywhere and I couldn't find him!" Kaoru asked in a panicked tone.

"Hes not here?" Haruhi said mostly to her self, while trying to push away Tamaki.

"I didn't see him today did you Takeshi?" Hunny asked while looking up to the taller Haninozuka.

"Ah."

"Hm… I wonder where Hi-Chan could be? Ah! Maybe hes playing hide and seek!"

"Uhh... Senpai, I don't think he's doing that…" Haruhi sweat dropped and took a step to the right to avoid Tamaki glomping her. Kaoru looked at her in a distressed face. Haruhi smiled softly and walked over to him, "Don't worry Kaoru, I'm sure he's safe." Kaoru looked at her and relaxed a bit.

"So now we have to look for two people, Takomi AND Hikaru!" Tamaki pointed into the air, "A NEW MISSION IS ON THE WAY!!" His hand slowly went down and cupped his chin making his pose into a thinking pose, "Where could they be? THAT my friend is an answer we will never know-"

"25th Rosera Street"

Tamaki looked at Kyouya so did the others, "Huh? What's that?"

"25th Rosera Street is where Takomi and Hikaru are." Kyouya stated calmly.

"So… Hikaru…" Haruhi started.

"And Takomi…" Kaoru said slowly.

"Are at…" Tamaki mumbled softly.

"25th Rosera Street" Stated Kyouya again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"AH! I SEE!! LET'S HEAD OFF THEN!" Tamaki quickly went out the door and ran in a random direction.

The others looked at each other and followed Kyouya after they locked their hotel door.

* * *

Once Takomi finished eating she put her dirty dishes in the dish washer and took some fruit from the fridge. She put them on a chopping board and began to cut them slowly. Her mind was on Hikaru and the others, why did they come here? If they were going to try and bring her back, they have another thing coming. She continued to chop the fruits but accidentally cut her finger with the knife.

"Itai!" dropping the knife she held her finger close to her and looked at it, it was a pretty big cut; big but shallow. Sighing she turned on the tap and put her finger under water to clean it for any germs. After that was done she put the fruits into a small bowl and walked up to where Hikaru was.

* * *

After eating all the soup Hikaru felt sleepy again, _my eyes feel so heavy…_ His eyes closed then snapped back open when he heard the door creak. Takomi sat besides his bead and handed him a bowl of fruit.

"Here"

Hikaru nodded in appreciation and stared at the fruits, his eyes closing ever so slowly. Takomi noticed and stared at Hikaru.

"Are you tired?"

"Kinda…"

He heard some shuffling, the weight from his lap disappeared, and he figured Takomi took the bowl. He then felt her hand on his forehead, blushing slightly he averted his eyes. "Hn, you a bit hot, does your head hurt, or anything else?"

"No…I'm just sleepy."

She took her hand away from his head and popped open a bottle of medicine; she shook the bottle until two pills came out. "Drink these." She held out her hand which had the pills in them and handed him a glass of water. He swallowed them down and leaned his head on the bed post, feeling more tired.

"You should get some rest." Takomi helped Hikaru lie down, "Before they come to pick you up." She mumbled the last part.

Hikaru was to sleepy to hear what she said but nodded. His eyes began to close until he fell asleep. Takomi sat down on the chair next to his bed and watched him sleep. Her mouth turning into a small smile; but she was interrupted by the doorbell.

_Guess their here… That was fast…_ She walked out of the room and won the stairs to open the door.

* * *

Yay! I updated again xDD Sorry it took a while, I was busy xDD I wen to AE Convention! It was really fun xDD

I hope this chapter was good, sorry fro making hikaru OOC I think I should of replaced him with Kaoru but it was too late... Blahh

I tried to amke this chapter longer xDD so yahh anyways

Please review and comment that would be awesome of you Ill update ASAP

Oh and also Im going to hav another vote thing, because i wanna do a sequel... so yah i wanna doe if you want one...

YES FOR SEQUEL:

NO FOR SEQUEL:

Also i need a pairing, like i knoe ive been saying ill have alternate ending well I decided im not gonna do that anymore... yes yes i know you all hate me now, BUT! before you get all pissed and send me an angry message i will make One-Shot for the character that dosent end up with Takomi. Okay?

SO yes please vote for who Takomi should be with forever and ever... until the story ends then the seuel comes...

Hikaru:

Kaoru:

Mori:

Whoever wins will be takomi's pairing. the ones with the lowest vote get one-shots with either Takomi or some other pplz... so yah xDD

The voting will last until... August 30th, I will try and get more chapters out before then...

Well thats all.. THANK YOU for the people who accually read this and voted and read all the stuff...

for the pplz who just voted... well thanks i guess... xD

LOVEEEEE

TAKOMI!!


	20. One Step Forward

**Previously…….**

"Are you tired?"

"Kinda…"

He heard some shuffling, the weight from his lap disappeared, and he figured Takomi took the bowl. He then felt her hand on his forehead, blushing slightly he averted his eyes. "Hn, you a bit hot, does your head hurt, or anything else?"

"No…I'm just sleepy."

She took her hand away from his head and popped open a bottle of medicine; she shook the bottle until two pills came out. "Drink these." She held out her hand which had the pills in them and handed him a glass of water. He swallowed them down and leaned his head on the bed post, feeling more tired.

"You should get some rest." Takomi helped Hikaru lie down, "Before they come to pick you up." She mumbled the last part.

Hikaru was to sleepy to hear what she said but nodded. His eyes began to close until he fell asleep. Takomi sat down on the chair next to his bed and watched him sleep. Her mouth turning into a small smile; but she was interrupted by the doorbell.

_Guess their here… That was fast…_ She walked out of the room and won the stairs to open the door.

* * *

Takomi opened the front door the reveal the host club. She blinked, not saying anything but telling them to come in. They quietly entered and took off their shoes and sat down at the near by couches. Silence filled the room, not one person saying a word; but was cut short when Hunny ran up to her and glomped her.

"Komi-Chan!! I missed you!!" he rubbed his face against her shoulder; cuddling her affectionately. Takomi stiffened at the sudden contact but slowly began to relax and hesitantly put her hands around him giving him a light hug. "Komi-Chan!!"

Takomi glanced at the others who had soft smiles on their faces, but still remained quiet. "How are you all doing?" she asked quietly.

No one answered right away; Haruhi opened her mouth being the first to speak, "Were doing fine." Takomi nodded then looked down at her senpai that was on her lap. He was rubbing his wet eyes trying to dry them.

"Would anyone like some tea? We can wait until Hikaru wakes up, he's sleeping right now." Takomi asked. The other nodded their heads. Hunny climbed off of her allowing her to get some tea. He saw Takeshi watch her leave to the kitchen; he smiled knowingly, "Ne, Takeshi, why don't you help Komi-Chan?" Mori nodded slightly then walked off to where Takomi went.

* * *

Takomi took out a pot and held it under the tap filling it with water; then put it on the stove, she set it on high and started to get the cups and tea pot. _Where did I put that stupid teapot?!_ She searched through her cupboards. _Aha! There it is. _She looked up at the top shelf and saw the teapot sitting there. She went on her tip toes and extended her arm trying to grab it; before she could get it another hand took it before her. Blinking she turned around to see who helped her get the teapot, she saw Mori standing; holding the teapot with both of his hands.

"Here." He held out the pot to her. Nodding slightly she took it from him, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you."

She placed the pot down on the tray where the cups were. She walked back to the stove and turned off the power, then stupidly went to grab the hot pot; but burned her finger.

"Atsui! (**1**)" She held her burned finger to her, she blushed knowing Mori saw what she did. _Stupid! stupid! What were you thinking trying to grab a hot kettle!_ She felt someone take her hand which had the burned finger, "Are?" **(2)** She looked at Mori who had taken her hand, he gave her a small tug telling her to follow him, and he brought her to the sink; then turned on the tap and put her finger under the cold water. She watched the water with a dazed expression, then glanced sideways to look at Mori, he calmly turned off the tap; and turned his head to her. Takomi felt heat coming to her face, she quickly turned her face to avoid looking at his face. Mori's face didn't change but he felt a pang of hurt go through him.

"Thank you…"

"Un."

Takomi walked back to the kettle and extended her arm to lift it but someone got it before her. Turning her head she saw Mori start to pour it into the teapot.

"So you won't hurt yourself again."

Blinking Takomi smiled and nodded, she walked to the pantry and got out some cookies and biscuits, and placed them on a small plate. Once they finished Mori picked up the tray with the cups and teapot, while Takomi carried the cookies.

They both walked into the room to where everyone was and placed the tray down; and served the tea. Takomi sat back down next to Hunny, sipping on her tea; while he munched on his sugar cookie. The silence was thick, so think you could cut a probably but it with a butter knife. Haruhi decided to break the silence.

"So Takomi," she paused to see everyone look at her, "We saw you on some bill boards when we were coming here." She saw Takomi choke on the tea she was drinking.

"Aha... well I'm an actress." Takomi paused and took another sip of her tea.

Tamaki smiled, "Wah! Really? You are! You must be famous to be on a bill board!" he said excitedly slowly getting comfortable.

Takomi nodded, "Mm."

Tamaki and Takomi started talking about her new career, slowly everyone started joining in. Takomi finished drinking her tea and sighed in content. _I better go check up on Hikaru. _Takomi suddenly stood up making the host club look at her oddly. "I'm going to check on Hikaru."

Kaoru stood up as well, "I'm coming with you, if that's okay?" Takomi nodded and started too walked to where Hikaru is.

* * *

Hikaru sat up in bed feeling better, he looked around the room and his eyes landed on the bowl of cut strawberries on the table next to him. Blinking he picked up the bowl and grabbed a strawberry with the fork nearby. _Sweet_. Paying to much attention for eating his strawberries he didn't notice the door of the room open.

"Hikaru."

"Mmm?" He looked up to see Takomi standing in front of the door with Kaoru; he quickly swallowed and put the bowl onto the table. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru ran towards Hikaru dramatically, "Hikaru!" Then their brotherly act began. Takomi sighed and closed the door and walked to where the now empty bowl of fruits sat and picked it up. Takomi stared at the two brothers rolling her eyes. "Hikaru."

Hikaru let go of his brother's embrace and looked over at Takomi.

"Nani?" **(3)**

She help out a small pill to him, nodding he popped it into his mouth and swallowed. "That should keep you okay for about twelve hours, then you have to take one more if your head starts to hurt again."

Hikaru nodded, "Thanks." Kaoru looked at his brother with worried eyes, "Are you not feeling well Hikaru?" Hikaru turned back to Kaoru and smiled, "Just a small head ache."

Takomi nodded towards them and walked towards the door, "I suggest you two to go down stairs everyone is waiting." With that she opened the door and walked out. The twins gave each other a weird look, but shrugged.

Outside Takomi walked towards the kitchen; a smile appeared on her lips, but then turned into a frown. _Their going to try to get answers out of me…_

_

* * *

_

Well that's the end of the chapter! This chapter is kind of a filler… Like getting ready for the main events! I added some Mori fluff!! Because I've been getting messages saying there's not enough Mori

* * *

Remember to vote!

**Sequel:**

Yes: 2

No:

* * *

**Pairing:**

Hikaru: 2

Kaoru:

Mori: 1

**(1) **Hot!!

**(2) **Huh?

**(3) **What?


	21. One Step Back

Previously…

**Previously…**

Hikaru nodded, "Thanks." Kaoru looked at his brother with worried eyes, "Are you not feeling well Hikaru?" Hikaru turned back to Kaoru and smiled, "Just a small head ache."

Takomi nodded towards them and walked towards the door, "I suggest you two to go down stairs everyone is waiting." With that she opened the door and walked out. The twins gave each other a weird look, but shrugged.

Outside Takomi walked towards the kitchen; a smile appeared on her lips, but then turned into a frown. _Their going to try to get answers out of me…_

_

* * *

_

Takomi left Hikaru and Kaoru in the room to talk amongst them, Kaoru watched his bother carefully. Hikaru shifted in the bed, and then pulled off the covers that were over him.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru softly spoke, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Hikaru rolled his shoulder making his brothers hand slide off, "I'm fine, we should get going down stairs." Kaoru looked at him sadly then nodded. "Un."

* * *

Takomi and the others waited for the twins to come down and join them; they were making small talk amongst themselves. The twins slowly made their way down the stairs; once they got down to the last step they quickly walked towards the empty spaces on the couch.

"Now…" Takomi rested her arm on the arm rest besides her.

"What do you need to know…"

Everyone gave her a look of astonishment, how could she not know what they came here for?

"Please, could you please tell us why you left Japan?" Haruhi asked calmly, she thought it would be better for her to ask than the others.

Takomi sat and crossed her arms and thought quietly with closed eyes. The others watched her intently waiter for her answer. "I wasn't happy there." A pang of guilt shot though her, she was lying of course; she was the happiest she could be when she was at Japan with them. She didn't want to tell them the truth, and even she didn't know the truth either. Why did she leave them? Was it because of lying to them? Was it because of Hikaru's sudden outburst? No, it was something more difficult than that. The room was filled with silence again, no one said a word; the host club stared at Takomi with glazed eyes, sad eyes. Of course they were sad, but they were sad for Takomi, she was hurting herself and not one of them could help her.

"I think you should go…" Takomi said quietly, her bangs shadowed her eyes. _Don't cry stupid!_ Without another word the host club got up from their seats and walked towards the door. Once they were all on the opposite side of the door, Takomi gave them a sad smile, "Thank you for visiting me… Oh and Hikaru; here are your clothes…" she held out a small paper bag to him. Grabbing it swiftly he muttered a small thank you. Nodding to them she closed the door slowly, until she heard a soft click knowing that it had locked. She slid down the door and to her knees; and started crying softly; making sure they won't hear her.

On the other side of the door, the host club glanced at each other, and walked towards their limo. They drove back to their hotel and started to pack their things to get ready to go back to Japan.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "We can leave tomorrow night, which should give us some time to go sight seeing."

Everyone quietly agreed and crawled into their beds; getting ready for a sleepless night.

* * *

ARGH!! This is such a crappy chapter! I know it! It's so stupid, I just made them go there then come back!! I'm so mad at myself! I have like brain failure! Boo hoo!! Sorry if you didn't like it!! TT I'll get the next chapter out tomorrow!!

Don't forget to vote!

Sequel:

Yes: 4

No: 0

Pairing:

Hikaru: 4

Kaoru: 0 POOR KAORU!!

Mori: 2

Remember the voting ends Saturday, so get your votes up! After the Saturday chapter there will be two more chapters after it… I think… Well, the chapter on Saturday will be the second last chapter. So one more chapter after that! OO

Then I will post up the sequel a day after I post up the last chapter… Does that make sense? Meh…

Plz Review!

Thank you for Reading!


	22. Cant Get Rid of Us Yet

Previously…

"I think you should go…" Takomi said quietly, her bangs shadowed her eyes. _Don't cry stupid!_ Without another word the host club got up from their seats and walked towards the door. Once they were all on the opposite side of the door, Takomi gave them a sad smile, "Thank you for visiting me… Oh and Hikaru; here are your clothes…" she held out a small paper bag to him. Grabbing it swiftly he muttered a small thank you. Nodding to them she closed the door slowly, until she heard a soft click knowing that it had locked. She slid down the door and to her knees; and started crying softly; making sure they won't hear her.

On the other side of the door, the host club glanced at each other, and walked towards their limo. They drove back to their hotel and started to pack their things to get ready to go back to Japan.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "We can leave tomorrow night, which should give us some time to go sight seeing."

Everyone quietly agreed and crawled into their beds; getting ready for a sleepless night.

* * *

Takomi sat sobbing softly at the door, _why am I crying? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? _ Takomi sniffed then rubbed her puffy red eyes. _I wouldn't be surprised if they left tomorrow… _She slowly allowed herself to calm down, and then headed back into her room. She crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

The next day she was woken up by the ringing of her cell phone, _who could that be?_ She glanced at the red numbers on her clock, _5:30, who the hell calls at 5:30 I the morning?_ An arm appeared from the blankets of the bed and felt its way around the side table; she grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open, "Herro?"

"_Takomi! Thank goodness your awake!"_

Takomi blinked, "Mr. Clark?"

"_Yes!_

She slowly sat up on her bed, "What is it Mr. Clark? Something the matter?"

"_I've been trying to call you since six last night! What in the world were you doing?"_

Takomi frowned, _yes, what was I doing indeed…_ "Ah, I was out with some of my friends, we went to this new club opening so… I kinda got back home late…" she heard a sigh come from the other side of the phone.

"_Okay, that good to know, I just wanted to call you to remind you tat you have a show at nine tonight."_

_OH SHIT! _"R-right!"

"_You didn't forget… did you?"_

_OF COURSE I DID! ARGH! _"Of course not Mr. Clark! I'm just so… excited to perform! Ehehe…"

"_Great! Okay, I'll see you at nine! Remember it's at the AARK Studio Club!" _

"Okay! Bye Mr. Clark!" Takomi closed her phone and heaved a big sigh; "I'M SO SCREWED!" she flung the blankets off of her and rushed into the washroom, "Gotta get ready! Gotta practice! GOTTA DO SOMETHING!"

* * *

"Ne Takeshi, I want that!" Hunny pointed to a big lollipop in the window, Mori stared at the large candy and grunted, the two cousins walked into the candy shop together. Kyouya and Haruhi sat down on a near by bench, watching their friends run around the outdoor mall. Tamaki was carrying various bags and running to different shops; coming out with more. The twins were window shopping; examining the styles that America had. Haruhi sighed, _I wonder how every is coping with Takomi…_ she glanced at all of her friends, they seemed to be fine. _Are they __really__ alright…?_

"I'm sure they'll get over it in time."

Haruhi blinked and turned to Kyouya, "Senpai?" Kyouya closed his laptop and gave Haruhi a smile, "I said that they would get over it, in time." Haruhi frowned a bit, "But senpai…" Kyouya fixed his glasses and faced forward watching the two cousins come out of the candy shop with multiple bags.

"Why don't we go to a small concert?" Haruhi tilted her head confused, Kyouya smiled mysteriously; "It's just something to pass the time until our flight." Haruhi sat back and looked at her hands; _Senpai is planning something again…_

_

* * *

_

"Higher Takomi!"

Takomi twitched and chugged her water in her bottle, then placed it down on the table, she opened her mouth and started singing, and it was going well before she cracked.

"Agh! Stop! Stop!" Mr. Clark sighed as he rubbed his temples; "Okay everyone, go take a break" the workers around the club looked at each other and shrugged before leaving for lunch. Mr. Clark stood from his chair and walked towards Takomi.

"Takomi, Takomi, Takomi, Takomi… What am I going to do with you?" he put his arms on his hips and stared at his top singer. Takomi wrapped her arms around her body and stared at the ground.

"Sorry Mr. Clark, I don't know what's gotten into me today…" she let out a quiet sigh. Mr. Clark walked up the stairs and stood behind Takomi; he put his large hand on her shoulder and gave her a light pat.

"It's okay, I know you're just nervous and all," Takomi turned around to see him give her a bright smile, "How about you go get some lunch, ah?" Takomi nodded meekly, and excused herself from the stage. Mr. Clark watched her so out the door, he sighed and sat on the edge of the stage, "Tonight's gonna be one heck of a show…"

* * *

"Kyouya! Where exactly are we going?" Tamaki walked besides his friend, trying to keep up with his pace. The rest of the host club followed behind him, Kyouya had told everyone that it would be good if they watched a show before they left to Japan. The twins, Hunny, and Mori agreed without giving it second thought, Haruhi agreed, even though she knew something was up, and Tamaki agreed because Haruhi agreed. Confusing I know. The Host Club walked along the busy streets, admiring the local music that was being performed by street players. Kyouya smirked, _You not going to get rid of us that easily, Takomi…_

_

* * *

_

_OH MAI GAWD, IM BACK CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT! SORRY FOR THE REALLLY LATE UPDATE... 2 years! MY BAD_

_I really really am sorry! I hope this chapter was good though :é it feels like lost my touch... ANYWAYS This story is going to end soon! So yeah!_

_Im going to be working really hard on it! To get it done!_

_Please Review ND GIVE ME SOME FEED BACK! It would be nice having som people say that im alive xD haha!_

_Until next time then!_

_-KizunaCho  
_


	23. IMPORTANT AUTHROS NOTE

Hello! To all my readers.

I know you must be thinking, OH MAI GAH! ANOTHER LEIK CHAPTER!

No, its not.

I am very sorry to say that I will not be continuing 'Outsider at Ouran'

I KNOW this story is almost done, I KNOW people will be getting pissed off.

But I really have no motivation in continuing with this story.

I have really tried to write the next chapter but to me it seems like there's a lot of holes in the story.

This story has been one of my first, and my writing style has changed.

ANYWAYS. I will not be continuing with 'Outsider at Ouran' BUT I WILL be re-writing it!

Look forward to the new revamped version of 'Oustider at Ouran'

I will try to get the first chapter up soon.

Sorry for any of the inconvenience.

**Sincerely, KizunaCho**


	24. UPDATE INFO: NEW VERSION OUT

Hey! I just wanted to tell you guys that the first chapter of the new version of Outsider at Ouran is out!

I would love to know what you guys think about it!

-KizunaCho


End file.
